Death has Not Come Yet
by Personauser93
Summary: Zen is a boy who was bored with his life. One day death decides to screw with him and send him to the Naruto-verse. He will make friends, battle enemies, and find love? Naruto self-insert
1. Chapter 1

**Death has Not Come Yet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just my OC and my Jutsus**

**Ok this is strange right? How you can live a boring life and then out of nowhere have it turn upside down just because death wants to screw with you. Why does my life sound like some fanfiction a self-insert Naruto fanfiction? I guess I'm going to have to live with it. my first fanfiction… so please be gentle XD. Like I wrote it is a Naruto self-insert enjoy.**

* * *

So I was on my way back home from school when it hit me. I had a boring life. Every day I would go to school and not learn much, while at home I would just stay around playing games or reading a book on the weekends. I had no friends, no siblings, and no one to hang out with. At school I don't have many good grades and I have no plans for collage so there goes my future. My life was… boring. It was an endless cycle or repetition and there was no way out. it was squeezing, choking me, it... tired me. It had finally depressed me to the point that I was not interested in the real world anymore. (Not to sound suicidal or anything) as I came to my house I went inside, took of my shoes, skipped my parents without a word and went to my room to played some games.

Even the things that once gave me joy were boring. all the games I had were ether old or not exciting anymore "call of duty", "Battlefield", "league of legends" nothing peaked my interest. I had no reason to keep playing I wasn't enjoying it so decided to stop playing games early and go to bed. I went to the bathroom brushed, flossed, and got ready for bed. After I was done I laid on my bad with its DBZ covers (I know dorky huh?) Once I was on my bed I realized, not only was I bored I couldn't sleep ether.

"uhg death take me now..." I said sarcastically to the ceiling. I heard the sound of heavy wind which should be unlikely because I was indoors with my window shut.

everything in my room started shaking, (Death I didn't mean it!) I assumed it to be and earthquake so I took cover in the safety of my sheets. the shaking ended and it was quite for a while. The quite ended when my TV and every video game I own fell onto the floor with my games on the bottom

"NOOOOOO!"

I cried. I did what everyone would have done if thousands of dollars' worth of videogames crashed. I didn't just stand there and cry for them... I had to see what survived, I salvaged the wreckage. Once after another I opened the cases to find broken discs, everything I worked for... all the time I spent... I found that only one game had survived and it's the game I bought and played once then never touched it again. "Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3" (Well I think I'm going to get my moneys worth now...) I never really play or watch, or even read Naruto anymore, I don't know why. I loved Naruto but I just got bored of watching it for a while and never got back into it. I got all the way to when Naruto kicks Pain's ass.

"So you just going to ignore me"

I heard a voice from behind me, the voice was dark and full of evil, just by hearing it I get shivers that ran down my spine while my heart dropped down too my stomach. I turned around to see that someone with my identical looks was standing behind me. He had straight short black hair, eyes and pale skin, same as me. he wore the same outfit as well a blue t-shirt and pajamas.

"I am death and I believe you called." he said with a smirk forming on his face.

"you've come to kill me? Why me?! I didn't mean it. it-it was an expression. I'm healthy and there is nothing wrong with me. why me?" I didn't understand was going on but I had a gut feeling that this guy wasn't lying, that he was indeed death, that he was here to kill me.

death walked up to me and grabbed the color of my shirt. "Because I just happen to be around when you said it... and I thought it would be fun and I've haven't had good entertainment in a while. Now I've been thinking on how I want to see you squirm, so I've been thinking that I'd give you a heart attack."

I was shocked, he was so calm about taking a life and now he was after mine. I could barely get words I was choking on the heart that was in my stomach I did manage to say "so there is no way for me to survive?" Death let go and he wiped his t-shirt pretending to get dust off. Death put his mouth to his chin trying to think up of a way to have some fun. but, once he knew he stared out me with his cold eyes again.

"I guess I could have I little more fun with you. See that game on the floor?" he pointed towards the Naruto game. "If you beat me at it and I'll let you live."

"Deal"

I jumped at my only chance to live I didn't even let death finish. Death snapped his fingers and the room put itself back together.

The game already in on the start screen. "shall we begin?" I grabbed the control and scrolled through the characters. All the characters were all characters I remembered from the show Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. I picked random (I have no idea how to play this game anymore. IM GOING TO DIE) it landed on Ino (I'm screwed). Ino was one of my least favorite characters and I remember her not doing much in the show. The game started and ended fast it took him only a few seconds to beat me.

"Well that was a waste of time" he said as he beat me. he looked at me with disappointment in his eyes

"I thought you were suppose to be good at games? Oh well time for you to come with me." he continued as he walked towards me

"WAIT A SECOND! That was no fair I've only played that game once!" I was trying to fight my way out of a bad situation. I took a few steps back only to trip on my own feet and land butt first on the carpet.

death's smile turned into a frown "I'm not fair kid. Now I've been wanting to give someone a heart attack or starvation? what will it be"

I couldn't speak. he was going to take my life and he was not even showing any sign of remorse or doubt. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to kill me and laugh about it later. no words came out of my mouth the air was choking me. the air was thick from deaths lust to kill.

"heart attack or starvation? Speak now or you'll be torn to shreds by a chainsaw!" there was nothing I can do but beg. I got on my knees.

"If you keep me alive I'll train then in time I'll entertain you" I put my head down so that my forehead was on the carpet.

Death rose an eyebrow to my statement and then lights went off in his eyes. he looked as if he just saw a million guys die "You gave me the best idea I've ever had. I will let you live but I'm going to hunt you down."

I was sitting there with my mouth open like a fool this situation was hopeless for me why even try "No matter what I'm not going to survive! You should just kill me now! There is no escaping death! You can just cause me to have a heart attack from where you stand. how can I run?"

death slapped me "here is the deal. And I'm only doing this because you begged and I thought this would be fun. I'm going to send you into the Naruto world from the beginning so you can learn to defend yourself. And if you can seriously damage me when I come after you, which I will be abiding by the rule no insta-death crap... no heart attacks... and if you manage to damage me I will let you live. simple enough?" ok I wanted to punch death for playing with my life for entertainment but that would only shorten my life more than it was already.

I wanted to see if I could get more out of death so I asked

"I'll take that deal so what are you going to arm me with as soon as I get into that world?"

Death looked like he was going to laugh till he was going to die(corny pun) because he wouldn't stop laughing

"no one over asks me that. well how about this I will give you a one of a kind kekkai genkai. It will be a pair of eyes with a set of rules like sharingan. It will allow you to analyze jutsu and make your own variation no matter what element of chakra it is or even if it's taijutsu. It will have multiple stages there will be three other stages, but you need to find out what they are and how to get them on your own. Got all that?"

I was amazed he gave me something so over powered I replied with a "really? All that? I'll take it"

Death's smirk grew even bigger and he started to pace around a door he brought out and then opened it" once you go through you'll have no memories of this world or the anime only that I'm hunting you"

so this is going to be more challenging than I thought I said in my head.

"Got it" I replied

I started walking to the door and death grabbed me "there is one more thing. You are going to be a baby from the Kara clan and your name is going to be Zen as if you were just born into that world once you go through this door. (wait what perhaps I should reconsider I don't want to live though childhood again...) I'll see you at the end of the series. Make sure to have some fun alright?" death pushed me through the door before I had been able to say anything else

And that's how I came to be in the Naruto world… as a baby not even knowing what my old name was, what I use to look like, or where I came from. All I knew was that death was hunting me.

* * *

**that was my first chapter XD sorry it was rushed I wanted to get to the Naruto world I felt like real life was boring as well so I didn't describe things like I could have. thanks for all those that are reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my jutsus and the Kara clan **

When I was born into the Naruto world my (new) parents were told that their genetics made a new kekkai genkai or blood line trait for the family. When I came out my eyes weren't normal they were completely blue with a black dot directly in the center. The doctors said it was my kekkai genkai that my eyes would turn to normal in a matter of two to three days, but when they did I would suffer from being chakra exhausted. They turned normal in two months, I was so chakra exhausted that I was dying.

My parents didn't know what to do, they brought me to the hospital only to find out that I was so exhausted that if they had brought me in any later, I would have died. The hospital had to implant chakra in me to keep me breathing.

After 3 years of my life my father wanted me to start training to be a ninja early. He helped me learn how to control my chakra. he told me that I would have to work on chakra control for the rest of my ninja life to expand my chakra reserves.

As a child I had to practice chakra control 4 hours a day and then my mom would take me anywhere I want. After chakra control I would go with my mom to the park and play on the swings. The park wasn't very big… in fact the only thing that was there were two swings. But the reason I wanted to go there was because there was a kid always there looking at the other families passing by. The kid had yellow spiked hair as well as whisker marks on his face.

Every time I would approach the kid my parents (whichever one I was with at the time) would always pull me away and lecture me about how dangerous that kid is… I've always had a feeling that he wasn't dangerous and that he was just lonely. But this time was different from the rest, I was swing by him I waited till my mother was turned around… and when she did I walked up to him

"Hi there my name is Zen. What's yours?"

He looked at me like he was wondering if I was weird for a good while before he said

"N-Naruto" after he responded I reached out my hand for a handshake and said

"Nice to meet you Naruto"

It took him awhile but he grabbed my hand commencing the handshake which made me smile to which he replied with a smile. The moment was short lived once my mother saw us together.

Well after that I was no longer allowed to go to the park on my free times, so I asked to explore the village.

On the first day we went through the town and we saw a group of people walking. They seemed professional, they were all wearing the same things (as in clothing). When I got a better look at them they all had white eyes with no pupils. The look of their eyes scared me it was like they could look into me and see everything.

Later I was told that the guys I was watching were called the Hyuga clan and if they wanted to they could actually look into me. I was right to be scared

The next time I got scenery of the hidden leaf village from the hokage faces. It was beautiful and bright but what really impressed me was how big it was and that past the gates there was an even bigger world out there.

After a few months of chakra training I was said to be able to do three times what a normal genin should be able to do and I was only three.

In pass of three weeks I was running out of places to explore in the leaf village I met a clan called the Naras but they were so lazy it made me want to sleep. I met the Akimichi clan in which they seemed more interested in eating then me.

Every day I would meet new clans and see what they like to do for fun. The Inuzukas liked to train dogs, the Aburames like bugs (which disgusted me highly) and the Uchihas, I didn't know what they really like to do.

The Yamanakas liked flowers which I liked a lot because they were so beautiful. I met two girls named Sakura and Ino there, Sakura being a pink haired girl from a family that isn't a ninja clan and Ino a girl with blond hair in a ponytail from the Yamanaka clan.

After that I ran out of places to explore but I was ok because I made friends that I got to play with after every training session. The friends I managed to make were: Ino (because she was fun to hang out with and she would tell me all about flowers), Sakura (because she was friends with Ino), Shino (even though he creeps me out to no extent) and Choji (because he is fun to be with, even though he is always eating)

With all the places that I explored the two years went by fast and my friends and I turned five and entered the academy. Throughout the years in the academy things were going good. I learned how to handle weapons, but beyond that, when they tried to help me control my chakra they were useless because I was better than the teachers teaching me. I learned things like how to transform and how to make a clone that had no physical substance.

None of the tricks they taught me I could actually use in a battle. The only one I could find helpful was the substitution jutsu. In those days of the academy me and my friends had a different relationship then we did before. Ino got into a fight with Sakura about a boy named Sasuke Uchiha and I took Ino's side because I felt closer to her then Sakura. After the fight Ino was crying and so I let her cry into my shoulder, because I didn't know what else to do, but after that trial we have been closer ever since. Choji and I would go out to eat some times but we didn't hang out very much besides that. Shino on the other hand, we would practice jutsus together and we would train each other's chakra control. I would show him techniques and he would help me by putting bugs on me that drain and disrupt me while I try and control my chakra, which helped a bit, but not as much as we originally hoped. Naruto didn't seem to remember me, and that was good because I wasn't allowed to go near him until I get genin and I could protect myself.

After a year or so we began learning taijutsu. This was my weak point. I was one of the worst in class. Throwing weapons no problem, using swords I'm ok but taijutsu? I had no idea how to work. After years and years of practice I managed to make my own little style like everyone else but I think it was far from the best. The only thing that I was best at in my class was chakra control. In every other class Sasuke always had a little edge over me.

Finally there was one day till graduation and I was fourteen years old we were in class doing the transformation jutsu. A lot of the students did Iruka sensei our teacher but Naruto did something he called the sexy jutsu, to which I cringed. I did something different I stood in front of class and shouted Transformation Jutsu! I was replaced with a puff of smoke that was soon blown away to reveal that I had transformed and also cloned, to which the clones had also transformed with me. My clones and I had been transformed into all four hokages. The whole class was left in gapping aw, because until today I've been holding back my chakra control. The clones were still not physical but it was still enough to impress everyone in the room. I loved the look on Sasuke's face. Even Iruka was so amazed that he replied to the Transformation with a

"Wow Zen how are you able to do that at your level! The transformations are almost flawless!" to that I just blushed and walked to the end of the line after I dispelled my jutsu. (Eat that Sasuke!)

After everyone was done I was waiting outside of the academy waiting for a few minutes before I went home to take in the scenery. (I'm about to graduate) I thought in my mind. I just had to wait one more day.

Right before I left Iruka came up to me

"Zen! Wait a sec" he said

"What's up?"

Iruka held out a headband

"I need to give this to you. Congrats you've passed, you're a genin"

My eye's widened "but I thought exams are tomorrow?"

Iruka laughed "you don't need to participate you already met the conditions"

With that he gave me the headband and left with a congrats. I was standing there in unbelief and amazement (I-I'm a genin… I'M a Genin!) I smile came to my face and couldn't move I was in shock.

"Zen!" a voice said in the background but it wasn't enough to snap me out of my shock

"Hay are you there Zen?" (There it is again, that voice I swear I know it.)

A hand grazed my shoulder that finally woke me from my shock, I turned to see Ino

"Sorry" was the only thing that could squeak out of my mouth I was too excited to be a genin

"No problem, did something bad happen? You're not as energetic as you usually are." The only reply I gave her was I held up my headband

"What! How did you get that? Did you steal it? Because if so, you have got to give that back!" She grasped my shoulders with her hands; the look on her face was one of concern like she actually believed I stole it

"No no no, Iruka gave me it. He said my little trick in class gave me all the requirements to pass!" I yelled raising my hands and shaking them to calm her.

"Iruka passed you early?... Congrats!" she hugged me tight. (I won't lie the hug felt real nice)

"We need to celebrate. Let's go and get something to eat. I'll invite Choji." (Choji was my friend so he was an indirect friend to Ino, like how Sakura was to me.

After a while we got a bunch of friends (some that aren't ninja) and went to a barbeque place. While we were eating Choji was pigging down. (and this meal is on me heh… perhaps I should poison his food a little…)but Ino saves the day and says

"You should go on a diet Choji and lose some weight" (Yes! thank you Ino!)

"She's right you know. You should hold back a little you don't want to be so big that you cant go on missions" when I said this it was like right on que but he started to eat slower.

"Are you calling me fat!" Choji raised his voice

"No! I would never say that. I'm just saying at this rate you'll get fat" (such an obvious lie)

"Ok I guess I'll stop on my fifths" Choji replied as he started back up again.

"I should stop to" Ino said as she put down the chopsticks. "I don't want to gain weight"

"Don't worry Ino it's all on me. And also you don't have to worry about gaining a few pounds on just one meal. I know you'll burn in off in a sec" (well someone is a flirt)

"I would love to. But I can't lose Sasuke to Sakura!" (Again with Sasuke)

"Why do you like that guy so much?" I said getting a little jealous

"I don't know. He is so cool and tough. And when I think about him" I sensed a squeak coming so I had to change the subject

"Ok I get it."

The rest of the night was great Choji ended up eating 10 plates costing me a lot, Shino joined in later and had a bite, we all went out and had some fun conversations and then the night ended with my parents getting the news and baking me a cake

Oh I forgot to introduce my parents my mother is Monaka Kara and my father is named Ries Kara. I'm sure you all know my name know its Zen Kara. the Kara's are known for there red hair to which I have. my hair is strait and some of it seems to defy gravity (I don't know how it does that its natural). My clan has no blood trait apparently. I'm the first and I will start the blood trait and pass it down throughout my family so I'm destined to be the head of the clan. But what our clan is known for, is there chakra control, and I am considered a prodigy because of all the training my dad put me through when I was only three. After the cake I went to my room and laid down in bed. Everybody gets creped out in my room because on my roof there is a reminder I put. In big red letters it says **Death is coming**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I do not own Naruto I own my Jutsus and the Kara clan**

Once I woke up the first thing I could notice was that it was sunny. Really sunny, it was orientation day. The day we found out what team we are on. my dream team would be me, Ino and Shino (no offence to Choji but I have to say that Shino is stronger)

I got dressed in my outfit that I got for the day I would be a ninja. I wore a white t-shirt with the words "my world" in red letters on the back, and black shorts. Under my t-shirt I had chainmail like every other ninja so I was well protected.

On my way out of the house I got something to eat and readied my ninja tools, when I graduated I went all out and bought so many ninja tools that I had no money for food for three days. Every child once ten gets an allowance and it's up to us to cook and provide for our selves.

I left my house and headed towards the academy building for the orientation. The village was brighter today and I think it was because I was so happy that I was graduating. It took a while but I made it to the academy, but I wasn't able to reach the door before two girls trampled me, running me over. I swore I did at least 2 solid flips in the air before landing on my face. It hurt badly and I wanted revenge.

I ran into the academy to catch up with those two girls, but befor I could grab them they opened the door to the orientation room and each simultaneously yelled "I'm First!" it was then that they were not moving so fast that I couldn't tell who they were and I realized it was Ino and Sakura. (Revenge denied)

Both Ino and Sakura were breathing hard in sync as Ino turned to Sakura and managed to huff out

"I won again Sakura"

To which Sakura replied "Give it up. I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a tenth a inch ahead of you" (what the heck is a tenth of an inch)

"Have you always been this delusional" Ino finished as Sakura started looking for Sasuke (go for it Sakura)

I looked down and it seemed that me and Sakura found Sasuke at the same time because she ran down and threw poor Naruto to the side hard

I knew what was going to happen because it happened a lot. So instead of getting involved I looked for my seat. It took a while but I took a seat two spaces away from Shikamaru one of Choji's friends and I had great timing to because as I looked down I had one of the best seats to see Naruto and Sasuke kissing (So… Naruto swings that way huh…) Sakura did not look to happy about that.

One butt kicking later and Iruka began the graduation ceremony speech.

Luckily Ino ended up sitting between me and Shikamaru.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you have faced difficult trails and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now your only genin first level ninjas. All the genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be led by a jonin, an elite ninja."

As he said that I looked around and it appeared that not many people knew that. I turned to my left and saw Ino confronting Sakura saying

"Looks like someone's gotta be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who"

Sakura didn't even face Ino as she said "I don't know"

Personally I didn't want ether of them to be teamed up with Sasuke. If either of them got to team with Sasuke it would just fuel the flames they had already.

Iruka continued after the pause for effect

"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads"

Iruka started naming off the squads for now they were no names or at least there clans were no names. The squads were really bland Intel they got up to squad 7

Where Iruka stated "Squad 7, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno" to which Naruto jumped out of his seat in joy. (Oh so he swings both ways.) I had a devious smile in my mind

"And Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka finish

Me and Naruto both hit the floor

I looked up and I could see the jealousy in Ino's eyes raging.

"Next squad 8, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

As soon as he announced that team I knew my dream team was gone

But as I was caught in my mind I heard Ino yell

"How did you get in his group!"

Shikamaru got some brownie points when he said

"I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that? He's not so special" (right on Shikamaru)

"You are so clueless Shikamaru. Don't you get it?" (No I'm pretty sure he nor I get it please elaborate)

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl" (hay I think I get I-nevermind… its probable because everyone thinks he is a good looking guy and he has that cool silent thing going on)

"You are so full of yourself. Jealousy is a terrible thing. I would hate to be on your squad" (ah the jealousy card)

Iruka continued "Now Squad Ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara" (ha it was like it was scripted)

Even Shikamaru gloated with a "hah did you say something about hating to be on my squad"

"And" (ok now all he has to do is say my name. come on)

"Choji Akimichi" (and that does it. I'm going to be on a squad with some no named clans.)

"Those are all the squads" (What the heck. What happened to me?)

After Naruto had his complaint with being with Sasuke I stood up and gave my complaint

"Iruka why aren't I on a squad like everyone else!?"

To this Iruka combated with "this year we had a number of graduates not divisible by 3. So we are going to temporarily put you on a squad till we get graduates next year or you pass the chunin exam. Come with me and I'll tell you were you will temporarily be put during lunch. Which reminds me? Everyone after launch you'll meet your new jonin teachers. until then class dismissed.

After everyone left me and Iruka had a talk which started out with

"I'm going to put you on squad 7 for the time being"

"I would really prefer not to be with Sasuke sensei" (the only time I call Iruka sensei is when I want something bad from him)

"I'm putting you there so that you can learn some synergy with Sasuke because sooner or later you'll be on a mission as teammates and we need all of the village's ninja to have teamwork"

"Ok Iruka…" I said with a harsh tone

I left without another word. I decided that I had to get some air so I walked out to the balcony to my surprise was squad 9, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru

"Hay there" Choji said as he stuffed chips into his mouth

"How did it go, what squad did you get placed on hopefully squad ten with me and Choji" Ino said as she gave me a friendly hug.

"You know I'm still here right" Shikamaru mumbled

She didn't even responded

Behind them I saw Naruto on the roof of a building getting ready to jump into a room that had Sasuke in it.

I warned the others. Once Naruto jumped into the window it shut all we could here was the ruckus inside

Ino was angry "Naruto, if you so much as scratch him you are on my enemy list forever"

"Well that's a little harsh" I replied to her statement

"Do you want to join him?" she stared at me with the rage in her eyes

The ruckus stopped and Ino turned around to see what happened. The window opened up and Sasuke jumped out without a scratch

"Now that pisses me off" I grumbled

"What did you expect Naruto verses my boy Sasuke? No contest."

"I was voting for the underdog. And I think he gets more attention than he deserves"

"Another jealous one." Ino turned around to look away from me and towards Sasuke but he left.

"Bet you can't give me a real reason you love him" Shikamaru shot

"I can!" Ino defended

"That's enough talk about Sasuke he left" Choji got in the middle

"Choji's right let's eat and have a normal conversation before launch is over" I finish as I held up a bento.

After lunch was finish we all went to the class room and one by one the squad's jonin came and they left leaving squad 9 alone

The room there was tension between me and Sakura, her being an old friend and all.

"Hay Sakura" I greeted awkward

She looks towards me for a second and said "hi" then turned away (awkward)

Naruto started to get Impatient "He's late"

"Naruto just sit down" Sakura bashed Naruto

"He's not the only one standing Sakura" I had to defend the lonely kid on the swing all those years ago.

"You shut your mouth deserter" (so she does have harsh feelings toward me)

"Sorry that you and Ino ruined a perfectly good friendship over this one." I pointed a Sasuke "But don't blame that on me"

She started to look saddened

until Naruto had the bright idea to put an eraser on the top of the door

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"This is what he gets for coming late" he finished up putting the eraser on the door and by the positioning of it I could tell that if anyone walked into that door carelessly it wouldn't hit.

"You're asking for trouble you know you shouldn't do that." Sakura lectured

"Come on let us have some fun" I countered

"Our teacher is a jonin an elite ninja you really think he'd fall for that?" Sasuke said breaking his quite streak

"Sasuke's right, you are so clueless Naruto!" Sakura aggressed

The door suddenly opened and the eraser fell right onto the head of a silver haired jonin. But the weird thing is that he put in his head first, and what are the chances that the eraser would fall on him?

No

This ninja knew that the eraser was there and he got hit by it so we would start underestimating him but that won't work on me but apparently it worked for everyone else because Naruto was cracking up

"I got him. He totally fell for it." (yeah right)

Sakura started sucking up to him

The silver haired ninja walked further into the room and put his hand to his chin. He started to talk

"Hmmm how can I put this? My first impression of this group is… you're a bunch of idiots."

(I knew from that one statement… that he was on a level… far above ours)

**. the details were so hard to get in this chapter. I have to go back and watch the anime. But on the other hand this is the most fun thing I've done in a while. I'm excited to do more and thinking up of ways for my OC to cope with everything in the Naruto world. Right now I'm trying to post a chapter or two a day to get this story going and around perhaps 50 or so chapters ill slow down(or not if I'm still having so much fun then) I haven't started the naruhina thing yet and it probs won't start till the exams. But as for me, I have some feelings for a certain someone but I'm not brave enough to admit them. lastly I plan to have a story that exceeds 100,000 words to 1,000,000 to whatever it takes, I plan on going through everything Naruto vs Haku to the exam and the Sasuke leaving ark and through shippuden all the way to Obito… 0.0 Everything! (ill even put the fillers in side stories. all except the fillers after Sasuke's leaving because I'm going to have a time skip) and the lastly after the lastly if you have any advice feel free to put it in a review. But please don't rage 0.0 I'm fragile -^ ^- good day or night everyone! I like to update my chapters alot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my OC jutsus and OC**

I woke up early today because today was the day

**[flashback]**

"So why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time" the silver haired jonin said as he led us to the top of the academy

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura was clueless "well what are we supposed to say?" (I don't know perhaps you should start with you name)

"things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."(He didn't sound like he was very interested…)

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." (It actually doesn't take much thought to get what he meant)

The jonin continued "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies? I have lots of hobbies. (So pretty much all we got was his name…)

"Ok your turn. You on the right you're first." By the looks of the order it'll be Naruto Sakura Sasuke then me.

Naruto started with an out of place "Believe it I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop, but I hate the three minutes that you have to wait after you poor the water into the ramen cup, my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important. (so what I got is you like noodles… ALOT and want to be a great ninja… ok)

"Alright next"

Sakura started "I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like aha I mean the person I like is(she just put her hands to her chip and blushed towards Sasuke) ah my hobby is aha (she did it again,,, I picked up this pattern a long time ago) my dream for the future is" (this time she squeaked and it hurt my ears real bad)

"And what do you hate" Kakashi stop the squealing (still going with that I'm actually interested thing huh?)

"Naruto and Zen" she yelled

I wasn't that affected that she had a grudge on me but poor Naruto.

It was now Sasuke's turn he had an annoyed voice murmured "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything, and what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a curtain someone. (and I thought Sakura had a grudge)

"You're last" he said turning to me

I started "hi my name is Zen Kara, I like flowers, music, my friends, and a lot of things I dislike people that that do stupid things without a reason (like how the girls like Sasuke as one example) and the thought of death, my hobbies are practice and well a lot of things really, and as for my dream for the future (To be ready for when Death comes) To be a great ninja, like sanin status!"

"Good you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow" (so this is when my life as a ninja starts huh?)

"YYUUUP (what the heck was that Naruto) what kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a task that the five of us will do together" Kakashi continued

"What what what what!" (Chill Naruto!)

"A survival exercise"

"Huh survival exercise?" Naruto questioned

"I thought we were going to have a real mission not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura backed up

"This is not like your previous training"

Naruto was confused about what he meant.

"Out of the 27 genin or 28 now, only nine of you or depending on if this team passes ten will actually be excepted as genin the other 18 or 19 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy, in other words this is a making or break it pass fail test and and the chance that you will fail is at least 66 percent." (You're kidding me right 66? There is no way I'm going to go back to the academy. I'm passing this test.)

"That's crazy we worked hard to get here. What was that graduation test for anyway" Naruto was outraged

I didn't seem to bother Kakashi though "Oh that. That was just to select candidates to might become genin… or not. That's how it is I decide whether you pass or fail… be at the designated training spot at five A.M and bring your ninja gear."

(There is no way I'm failing this it's too important)

"That's it, class dismissed… oh tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else,,, you'll puke."

**[End of flashback] **

It was 4:30 which gave me enough time to get to the training field without breakfast. I got there early and waited for the others. It was peaceful. The trees seemed healthy, the birds were chirping and the wind was whistling throughout the forest. After a few minutes of peace Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had arrived.

"Hi everyone" I greeted but everyone was too tired to answer excepted for Sasuke that was awake just silent. (What do girls see in people like him!)

Kakashi was late and when he arrived Naruto and Sakura had a fit.

"Hay you're late" they both said in sync

Kakashi had and excuse about a black cat to which made me mad as well

"Let's get started" Kakashi said as he walked to a stump and put a clock on it and the continued "your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. if you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You will be tied to those posts and you will watch while I eat my launch in front of you"

It was that moment that my stomach growled (I wasn't thinking right ninja need food to keep up their energy during missions! I fell for his trick)

Then Sakura was on to something "hay wait a second there are four of us why are their only two bells"

Kakashi smiled "that way two of you will be tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. Those two go back to the academy. Then again all four of you can flunk out and be sent back to the academy. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells" (how can I trust this guy? Almost everything he said has been a lie so far. Breakfast, the eraser, how can I know this isn't a trick. But can't I figure out the trick yet.)

Sakura was worried about the weapon use

Naruto pointed out the eraser

(His trick is taking affect)

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links" kakashi responded to the eraser comment "you can safely ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." (No Naruto. Kakashi is trying to get under your skin

"When I say start you can begin"

But before he said start Naruto pulled out a kunai and charged Kakashi but it was useless. Kakashi moved so fast I wasn't able to see him but now he had a grip on Naruto with Naruto's own kunai pointed like we was going to jab it into Naruto's neck and Kakashi himself was behind Naruto as well

"Don't be in such a hurry" he sounded annoyed "I didn't say start yet. But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so. How can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." (props Naruto props) Get ready Kakashi continued

"And…"

"Start!"

We all jumped to the forest in different directions. I was moving fast because I didn't want to fight this enemy Intel I see what he can do. I saw a glimpse of his speed when Naruto pulled that stunt but that's all the info I have now

I stopped because there was an opening that I didn't want to go through and reveal myself.

At the end of the clearing there is a lake and just before the lake was Kakashi (this guy is too fast) I looked around and I found Sasuke and Sakura but I couldn't find Naruto. Which I soon found because of the

"You and me! right now, fair and square! Let's go!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi (bad idea Naruto. But do it anyways because I need the info)

Naruto charged Kakashi but stopped short because Kakashi put his hand in his tool bag. (Kakashi has him wrapped around his finder. He had no chance)

Out of his bad he pulled out a book and insulted Naruto

Naruto began his charge again he jumped up into the air and used his right arm to jab, but was swiftly caught by Kakashi. Naruto then landed and then kicked at his face to which Kakashi ducked with one more dash Naruto yelled "now your mine!" and then swung his left fist with the intent on hitting hard, but Kakashi disappeared using his amazing speed holding a tiger sign

(Naruto may you rest in peace. The only thing that can come out of that sign are very dangerous jutsu, Kakashi is trying to kill us)

"Get out of there quick Naruto he is going to destroy you" Sakura gave away her position

"Too late. Leaf villages secret finger jutsu!" he jabbed his tiger sign into Naruto's butt… **A thousand years of death!** Kakashi launched Naruto into the air (never mind I don't think he is trying to kill us…)

Naruto then fell into the water

I few seconds later and two shuriken burst from the water, curved and headed straight towards Kakashi. The shuriken flew through the air only for Kakashi to catch them and tossed them away as Naruto choked up back onto shore.

"What are you doing now? You know you won't get lunch unless you get a bell by noon" Kakashi stated

Naruto was letting Kakashi get to him "I know I know you told us already" (don't you dare reveal my position)

"You look pretty wobbly for someone who is going to surpass hokage someday"

"You told us not to eat breakfast. How can I fight with and empty stomach! But somehow… I will pass this test. **I will become a ninja**"

Out of the water burst out 7 clones and one of them yelled

"you're over confident sensei. That's why you weren't ready for a shadow clone attack, my best jutsu! (what is he going to do with clones that can even hurt things…) they landed on the ground and I heard footsteps from each one of them (those are physical! I need to learn that)

The Narutos were charging forward and out of the blue a hidden Naruto jumped out and grabbed onto Kakashi's back. The other clones started grabbing onto his leg and the real Naruto Jumped fist ready

"Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!" (He's still on about that…) "You're mine and so are those bells!" Naruto swung… and ended up hitting another Naruto and in the confusion the Narutos started beating each other up. After a minute Naruto finally dispelled the jutsu to realize Kakashi wasn't there… (Idiot… so he can do the substitution without signs)

Then Naruto noticed a bell (please don't Naruto)

He ran over almost singing "he dropped a bell" (3…2…1…)

Naruto got caught in a trap struggling "Hay hay let me down!"

Kakashi grabbed the "dropped bell" and lectured "Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent will use it against you. Oh and also if the bait is obvious, don't take it." (duh) "A ninja must see through deception"

(That's it!)

I threw a kunai cutting Naruto down

And jumped out into the blue

"I figured it out!" I yelled "the bells aren't really what decides our passing. It's our teamwork!"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned

"First off when you said that out of the 27 selected only nine will become genin! How will that happen if we are all given this test and there are two bells. That would lead to an even number like ten!

And second you said that the number chosen to become genin would equal ten if our team passed. That gives me the information that originally there were going to be only 3 teams of three going to pass, but since this is a four man squad it would be two teams of three and one team of 4 making it ten which can't happen unless you passed all of us. A ninja must see threw deception and you can't seriously expect us to get a bell one on one there is just two to cause strife amongst the team! Naruto Sasuke Sakura let's show this jonin teamwork!"

And on queue Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of where they were hiding

"You sure this will work Zen" Sasuke asked

"Because if it doesn't I'm going to beat you" Sakura tuned in

"Trust me guys" I scratched the back of my head

"Believe it!" Naruto grabbed my shoulder

(Ok Kakashi the real battle begins now!)

**First Fight Scene! I hope I did well 0.0 and it's about time my OC has a difference in the story geez. Feel free to review and I'll see you in tomorrow's chapter good day or night everybodies **


	5. Chapter 5

It was us versus Kakashi we had to come up with a plan so we decided to retreat for a few and comeback to Kakashi

We were all in the forest. Naruto was sitting back against a tree, sakura was trying to get nearer to Sasuke who was scouting for Kakashi and I was trying to think up of a plan

"Ok what are we going to do?" Naruto suggested trying to be quite.

"After seeing what he can do so far I'd say we need two distractions a far ranged one and a close ranged one, someone to analyze when he uses substitution to warn us and someone to look for a chance to grab the bells"

"Ok but which two are going to be the distraction?" sakura asked as she turned to me

"I'll be the long ranged one and Naruto will be the close ranged one"

"Why Naruto and not me?" Sasuke looked irritated "I'm better at taijutsu then his is"

"I know that Sasuke. You are better." To this Naruto was out raged

"Hay! What do you mean he's better at taijutsu!?" Naruto pointed at me while he wined

"Sasuke is better at taijutsu but, Naruto's clones are a bigger distraction."

"You're right…" Sasuke admitted

"Ok Sasuke you and me right here and now let's settle who is better at taijutsu!" Naruto refused to give up the subject Intel Sakura beat him over the head (nice job good teamwork…)

"Sasuke you really know your stuff so I want you to look for an opening. Is that ok with you?"

"Yea, I'm ok with that"

"That leaves the last job to Sakura. Sakura it is vital to tell us if you see if he is doing any jutsus, Substitutions, anything. You have the most book smarts out of all of us, so you should know or even take good guesses at what he is going to do."

"What if I guess wrong?" she started to look worried

I grabbed her shoulder. "you won't, I believe in you" (but if you do I will make sure to get you back!)

"Ok."

"Everyone gather in I'm going to tell you my plan now."

**Later**

"Look who's here. You guys finish yet? You have 10 minutes left." Kakashi said to Naruto as he came out into the blue

"Yea, Here I come" Naruto charged Kakashi

"Going in by yourself again, looks like you guys didn't learn a thing after all"

Nine more clones burst out into the clearing charging Kakashi

"When will you learn that clones won't work?" Kakashi started looking back into his book

Two clones jumped and readied their fists. They both jabbed towards kakashi. Kakashi ducked both punches and two more Naruto came in sliding on their backs, trying to grab Kakashi's legs. To avoid Kakashi jumped. (Now!)

I threw a kunai at the airborne Kakashi

"That's not going to work" Kakashi leaned his body backwards so the kunai would fly right above his stomach. (We got you.) The Kunai Midair Exploded into a cloud of smoke that cleared up to reveal another Naruto Midair right above Kakashi fist ready.

"The kunai was a clone!?" Kakashi was in surprise

**[flashback]**

"Naruto?" I asked

"What is it Zen?"

"How many clones can you make?" (It could be the key difference)

"A lot, why?" Naruto started to look confused

"Before we enter the clearing I want you to make nine clones that will fight with you. I also want you to make a set of clones that will transform into kunai,"

"What for?" he began rubbing his head

"Trust me you'll see."

**[end of flashback]**

"Eat this" Naruto Swung his arm, mid swing though we heard a

"He used substitution!" (Thanks Sakura)

Naruto then punched the Kakashi revealing a wood log

As I searched were Kakashi Naruto spread out his clones in case of a big jutsu that might come.

(I found him) I charged into the open and threw Kunai at one of the Naruto clones. Sure enough the clone was I fake he caught both the Kunai and transformed back

"That was a close one" Kakashi said as he put his book away. "I'm going to have to pay more attention."

Kakashi disappeared into smoke

Sakura came out into the opening "sorry he we concealed his signs. He knows that I'm watching him."

I laid out kunai traps on the ground facing each direction that he could be coming from (Ok now the only way left for him to come at me from is from the air)

Suddenly an arm came out of the ground grabbing my leg

"I'm under you. **Earth Style Head Hunter Jutsu**" he pulled me into the ground. All the way down to my neck I was buried. "nice try at the bells, but there are only 2 minutes left and you aren't getting any closer to getting the bells"

"That's what you think" I shouted **"I'm here to prove that I deserve to be a genin and I believe that I do belong here and so do Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke! Naruto now!"** the four traps I set exploded revealing four Naruto that charged Kakashi and grabbed his limbs. (Naruto don't let him do and signs!)

"What! That traps are clones to?" Kakashi was trying to get out of the Narutos grips, but to no avail. Sasuke burst out from the forest right behind me and jumped towards the bells and claiming them.

The Narutos around Kakashi disappeared

"Well, my second impression of you guys is… you're not the idiots I first figured you to be. You all Pass" he congratulated us by giving us a thumbs up

"We did it" Naruto said almost breathless, his eyes widening. He slowly rose his fist towards to air "We did it! Yeah!" his happiness was contagious because even Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Ok everyone we had a deal" I said walking into the middle of the clearing

"Man what did we have to make this deal?"

**[Flashback]**

"And that's the plan you all got it?" everyone was in a circle listening what I had to say

"I get it" Sakura was the first to speak

"Me to" Sasuke followed

"Um can you explain it one more time?" (this is the second time you've said that Naruto…)

"No just try to remember, we are running out of time. Ok let's go" we all started walking towards the clearing once more for the battle "One more thing." I said stopping everyone

"What is it?" they all said in unison

"If the plan goes exactly how we planned it… we need to do a team cheer. Ok?"

"No!" Sakura didn't hesitate

"Most plans don't go exactly how they are planned so don't get your hopes up."

"I'll bet you. If it does we do the cheer. If it doesn't… I'll buy you all dinner."

"Deal" they said as they turned back to walk to the clearing

"So once I win what should we cheer?" I finished as we headed to the clearing.

**[end of flashback]**

We all gathered together in the center of the clearing

"Ok every we shout Team Seven on three ok?"

"Hurry up already" Sasuke was clearly uncomfortable

"Three… Two… One…"

"**Team Seven!"**

**Battle scenes are hard XD sorry I missed yesterday's update but things came up and I wasn't able to write. Anyways what do you think of the battle scenes or my OC? Do I need to work on something? I'm open to opinions. Feel free to review and think you for reading Death has not come yet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto **

When I became a ninja I expected to be fighting a lot of enemies… but instead… for my first mission I'm putting up posters advertising for a new restaurant about to open. It's not the most exciting, but still it is a mission and I'm going to get paid. It's like a job almost… (I can't wait for a C rank mission…)Naruto Sakura Sasuke and I plastered posters all over the village. There wasn't a building in sight that didn't have a poster. (Well except that one… and that one… just take my word for it there are a lot of posters) once we were done we met with the client and got our pay

The second mission after that we were cleaning a park in the village (missions are starting to sound like community service) during these missions I was the happiest person alive to have a ninja on my team that can clone (Naruto) that took up the whole day just for D rank pay

And todays mission we are retrieving a cat we got ear buds for this mission because the owner went all out to get her cat back (yes it was a cat lady) we were out in the mission in different locations we had a plan and everyone had to get in position

"Sasuke I'm at point B" Sasuke was first

"Sakura I'm at point C" Sakura was second

There was a slight pause "Naruto I'm at point A"

"You're slow Naruto" Kakashi said over the com

"Zen I'm at Ichiraku Ramen" I joked

"Zen this is a serious mission. Stop fooling around. Ok squad seven… Hmm? Target has moved, follow it!"

We started chasing after the target. But as the target stopped, we hid to keep the target from running again.

"What's your distance from the target?"

"Five meters" Naruto answered

"I'm ready" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke said one after the other.

"Zen?" Kakashi said

"I have the cat!" I held the cat in triumph

"Can you confirm the ID?"

"Yea, yea, its Tora." I was annoyed "Can we go now?"

**Later**

When we returned the cat it was obvious why it left in the first place heck I think we should ignore the Cat missions from now on.

The third began to speak "For squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting the counselor's three year old, helping his wife do the shopping digging up potatoes and-"

"NOOO! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff! Come on old mad"

(Naruto you speak the truth!)

"How dare you! You're just a brand new genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself" Iruka yelled

"Are you serious?! Babysitting is not a mission. It's just a stupid-"Naruto didn't get to finish because Kakashi landed a fist to the back of his head.

"Will you put a lid on it" clearly Kakashi had enough with the yelling

"Naruto" the hokage started as Naruto got up in pain "it seems you do not understand the tests that you have been given… listen, many different kinds of requests come in to our village every day from babysitting to assassination. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed and ranked A, B, C, or D. we ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage at the top, jonin chunin and genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the ninja that have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work since you are untrained genin just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D level assignments of course… Hm"

I wondered why the hokage stopped then I turned to my right to find out that I was the only one listening… after the hokage got the others to pay attention again Naruto started making a fuss again

"Ah you always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something. But I'm not the little brat who use to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission" Naruto finishing his whining turned around and folded his arms like a kid having a fuss about a toy

"Naruto wants us to know that he is not a brat, but a former brat and he wants a mission. So be it. (Yeah right… wait really? Action! Yes!) since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey." 

"Really" Naruto was started to drool "who is it? is it a princess"

The hokage called him in and an old guy holding alcohol in his hand came in insulting our team and this guy was chugging alcohol. The look on Naruto's face when he insulted Naurto's face and how tall he was in one phrase. Kakashi had to hold him back so that we didn't fail the mission be it even started

"I am Tasuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change out world. And I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

After that we got the mission details and headed back to our houses but on the way to my house I saw Ino babysitting a child that was pulling on her hair (sorry Ino it had to be done) 

"Hi Zen" she noticed me

"Hi Ino… you on a mission?"

"Yea I'm stuck babysitting while Choji and Shikamaru go shopping" (The guilt… it is going to kill me…)

"heh how's it going?"

"Horrible this kid won't let go of my hair and Choji and Shikamaru have been gone for hours. I can't wait till I get a C rank mission."

"Yea well I'll be leaving now"

"Wait, why are you in a hurry?" that's when she gasped "You got a C rank mission didn't you? I can't believe Sakura got one before me!"

"I never said that." I defended

"Oh stop it. I can tell by how you are acting." She started laughing

I stayed with Ino till Choji and Shikamaru got back so she wouldn't be lonely and I left of to my house to which I went to sleep straight away,

**Later**

In the morning I headed straight for the gate (after I ate… I'm not going to starve myself on the battle field I'm the first there like usual then its ether Sasuke or Sakura and then lastly Naruto. After Naruto came Tasuna and late as always Kakashi

Once we left the gate Naruto was pumped

"OH Yeah!" Naruto pumped both fists into the air

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" (I don't know perhaps the C ranked mission? Or Ramen…)

"This is the first time I ever left the village. I'm a traveler now believe it" Naruto started laughing like a madman

"hay am I supposed to trust my life to this guy he is a joke"

"Hay never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever (Kind of cocky) someday I'm going to be hokage and you'll look up to me. My name is Naruto Uzamaki… Remember it!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless the day you become hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly" (dude that's harsh)

After the one on one we started walking.

"Hay Tasuna, your country is the land of waves isn't it?"

"Yea what about it?"

"Sensei there are ninja in that country to aren't there?"

"No. There are no ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries, there are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside." Kakashi explained to us about ninjas and villages and how there are no ninja battles in rank C missions. And we began walking again

We were walking forever it where we came to a weird opening in the middle of the forest with puddles (did it rain recently?) as we walked a little further thou Two ninja burst out of the water

They both threw chains at Kakashi trapping him. They pulled the chains Tearing Kakashi to shreds.

Sakura yelled Naruto shouted "Kakashi sensei!"

The so swift it was hard to follow them they both went behind Naruto. And this how time I was thinking (This is a C rank mission?!)

**And scene. Sorry for not posting yesterday but my internet went out so there was nothing I could do. But Yes! I've finally got to the Zubuza ark(I don't know the real name) yes and im thinking of doing a side story before the Chunin exam arks involving Me Ino and Shino going on a Private mission. So… tell me what you think about that "side ark" whether I should do it or not or if it's a good idea. Don't be afraid to review and thanks for reading **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did I would put my OC in it as a love interest for a certain someone *cough cough* uh I think I'm getting a cold **

"Now it's your turn" one of the ninja threatened Naruto. They raised their chain, the same one they killed Kakashi with and readied themselves to kill Naruto.

I hate to admit it, but, Sasuke was the first to act, he jumped up in the air and threw a shuriken at the chain as the ninja tried to pull them down to give Naruto an early grave. The shuriken caught the chain nailing it to a tree in which Sasuke then threw a kunai that went right through the hole in the shuriken and securing it to the wall. Sasuke then used the gloves that held the chains which looked like big cylinders with a hole to dispense chains to land on. he put one of his hands face down flat between his legs and then used to for a balancer to kick the ninjas in their faces at the same time. It didn't seem to affect them. The ninja detached there chain that was now stuck in a tree and charged, one towards Naruto and the other towards the bridge builder.

Sakura acted fast she got in front of the bridge builder ready to give up her life

Even Sasuke was fast to act and protected Sakura

The ninja got within kill distance… then it happened, like a flash out of nowhere Kakashi appeared and incapacitated both ninja, holding each in one arm

Kakashi turned to Naruto and said "Naruto… sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think that you two would freeze up like that"

I realized when he said two he also meant me… why didn't I move? … was I afraid? I-I couldn't do a thing…

We continued walking after Kakashi complemented Sasuke and Sakura and during the walk Sasuke turned around, smirked and said "hay you're not hurt are ya, how about you" he looked towards me "Scaredy-cats" (…Say hi to the rest of the Uchiha clan when you arrive where I'm going to send you Sasuke…)

"Sasuke!"

"Stand still" Kakashi interrupted Naruto. "these ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly" Naruto started to panic "You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around that spreads the poison… by the way mister Tasuna."

Tasuna started to have the look of panic in his eyes

"Y-Yeah what?" he started stuttering

"We need to talk"

It took a while because Naruto couldn't move. We had to tie the ninja up to a tree. We had to stay back and spread out so that we could react if they tried anything sneaky.

Kakashi started "they are chunin from the hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice"

"How did you know about our ambush" one said

"It was the puddles on a clear day" I spoke "but our sensei caught on first so he was able to react to the attack better than us"

"Then why did you let the genin fight?" Tasuna asked

"I could have taken them out swiftly but then… I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was. And what they were after."

"Hmmm what are you getting at?"

"I wanted to know if they were attacking us. Ninja after ninja. Or, if they were after you, the master bridge builder… when you put in your request. You asked for protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were going to be ninja looking for you. Hunting you down. If we knew this, it would have been a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building the bridge. If we know we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja. We would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons… but lying to us is simply unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission." (what a speech Kakashi) 

"We are genin this is too advanced for our level of training… we should go back. And I really think we should treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor."(No… I want another chance to prove myself

"hmm Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village" (shows how much you care about Naruto)

Naruto obviously didn't want to go back. He was grunting, Naruto Pulled out a kunai and struck his arm causing blood to flow

"Naruto you idiot, what are you doing?" he ignored me and begun his hero speech

"Why am I so different!? Why am I always ARGGH!"

"Naruto stop it. What are you doing" Sakura interrupted (If he ignored me he is going to ignore… actually I think he likes you more… ) Naruto ignored Sakura (Ha!)

"I work so hard to get here. Pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours, anything to get stronger. To reach my dream! I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this moon, I make this pledge, Believe it. Bridge builder… I'll complete this mission and will protect you with this kunai knife a real ninja never gives up and neither will I. Don't you guys worry about me because I will be fine. Now let's go!" (Nice speech)

"Uh Naruto, it was cool how you took the poison out and all… but if you lose any more blood you're going to die. It would be a good idea to stop the bleeding now."

Naruto started panicking, Kakashi and everyone went to help him, and as for me I was on the floor Laughing. The hardest I've ever laughed before

**Omg sorry I've been so lazy for the past three days, I wanted to write the story but my sleepiness has been getting the better of me. since I missed the last three days of story updates I'm going to try to do a three chapter day tomorrow… so about 3000-5000 words XD well thanks for all reading and again I'm sorry I missed the daily updates **


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did... I would reveal Kakashi's mouth**

"This fog is so thick. You can't see anything "(Kind of exaggerating there a bit sakura?)

It was quite so I started sing "It's a small world after all"

"What are you singing Zen?" Kakashi sounded annoyed

"I don't know but I have this tune stuck in my head. I don't know where it's from!"

"Well sing it in your head" Sakura tuned in

I stopped and it was quite. I had to pass by time because I was going to die of boredom… I was really wrinkling up (Now I'm exaggerating!")

"The bridge isn't far now." The guy rowing the boat stated "Our destination is just ahead… the land of waves"

Right before we docked Tasuna spilled the beans

"I have no choice but to tell you. No I want to tell you. The one that seeks my life is a very short man that casts a long and deadly shadow."

"Deadly shadow? Who is it?" Kakashi tuned in

"you know him, at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gatto."

"Gatto? Of Gatto transport? He's a business leader everyone knows that?"

Naruto did a really stupid comment and Tasuna continued

"Gatto is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true, but, below the surface with the same ruthless methods that he uses to takeover businesses and nations, he sells drugs and comferband using gangs and ninja."

After that Tasuna told us about how Gatto took over his island and how the people that would fight would disappear. Gatto owned his island and the bridge was the islands only hope.

"My people do not have enough money for an A or B ranked mission it's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore… there will be no bridge. I'll be assassinated before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that I'm sure my sweat grandson will be upset. He'll cry "Gran-dad I want my gran-dad" Tasuna tried to mimic a child (Nice guilt trip) "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja from the hidden leafs denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow" (Can… Can I just put my hands around his neck… ill just need 5 seconds) "ah well it's not your fault forget it."

You can sense the guilt in the air…

"Ah well I guess we have no other choice." Kakashi cracked first "we'll have to keep guarding you"

"Ohh I'm very grateful" (once this mission iss over…)

**Later**

We were walking again! Ugh will it ever stop. The thing is though, is that Naruto and Sasuke were having a who is more manly contest I noticed when Sasuke charged in front of Naruto… while as for me… I had a Maturity contest and so far, I was winning.

Naruto charged in front of the group looked around. (Way to look like an idiot Naruto)

"There" he shouted throwing a kunai at the trees

Tasuna and Sakura were startled (like the kunai is going to hit you… Scaredy-cats… oh no I'm turning into Sasuke)

"It was just a mouse" Naruto put his hand on his temple. Everyone got angry at Naruto except me because I wanted to see what he hit I looked and he hit a tree

"Over there!" he shot another kunai into the other direction

I started running to see. Naruto earned a punch from Sakura and Kakashi went with me to see what he hit.

"Just I rabbit" I said as I saw a white rabbit too scared to move for he had a kunai an inch above his head

"Oh no a Rabbit" Naruto ran to the rabbit to help it. he picked up the rabbit and started hugging it

"Naruto, you just almost killed it. I don't think it's going to want hugs from you"

"Look out!" Kakashi yelled and on que a huge blade with a hole in it and another half a hole where the guard would be burst out of the woods swirling headed towards us. Everyone ducked. But as for me I was too scared I raised a kunai and tried to block last minute but the blade was sharp enough to ripping through the kunai I started to panic but still had enough time to send chakra to my feet and jump leaning forward. The force of the flying blade threw me against a tree violently. Luckily I wasn't hurt bad. The sword continued Intel it also almost ripped off a tree. On top of the sword a ninja appeared looking down at us the ninja was facing the other direction. The ninja had no shirt but had sleeves (weirdo)

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Naruto started to charge at the ninja but was stopped immediately by Kakashi and I could tell why. Everyone was fooled by the rabbit earlier, all but Kakashi… he knew it was a substitute. The thing that got me was this ninja was able to move through the trees and substitute without making a peep. This ninja was the real deal, not like those other ones that thought a puddle would be surprising.

"You're in the way." (Oh harsh) "Get back."

"But why?" Naruto was getting upset

"He is not like those other ninja. He is on a whole another league" (That's one point for me) "If he's our opponent I will need this."

Everybody gasped except me I honestly didn't get why… of course our sensei would have a move up his sleeve but personally… I was guessing the mouth.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, did I get the right? It's too bad uh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Quick mangy formation, I thought you teamwork… now is the time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal an eye that had a red Iris and three dots (with tails?) inside like they were flowing into the pupil… it was like my eyes the sekigan and the main difference is that he isn't scared to use his…

"Well it looks like I get to see the sharingan in action. This is an honor."

Naruto was confused at the concept of kekkai genkai and doujitsu so Sasuke had to explain

"sharingan a rare power it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or doujitsu can instantly see and comprehend any genjistu taijutsu or ninjutsu and reflect the attack on the user. The sharingan is a special rare form of doujitsu. However there is more to the sharingan then that… a lot more."

"You've got that right boy, but, you've only touched the surface. The sharingan can analyze a opponents technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." (Is Zabuza a teacher or an assassin?)

A mist started rising and my mind went away from the conversation. (When did he do signs for this mist he was just talking? Or is he not alone.)

"Enough talking I'm going to exterminate the old man now!" I tuned back into what he was saying. All of team seven rushed to Tasuna and we got one on each side, all holding a kunai

Zabuza ripped his blade out of the tree with no trouble at all and went to the water, obviously to get the advantage. For some reason he was not in the water… but on top of it. (Why didn't anybody tell me we could stand on water?)

He had two signs out one by his mouth and one above his head and shouted "**Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu**"

The fog got thicker and Zabuza disappeared. We had to keep our guards up. (I know from experience that given enough force that sword can rip through kunai.)

"He'll come after me first" Kakashi tried to calm us… but then told us that he can kill us before we realize that we are going to die and how sharingan can't fully stop it. (Nice way to keep us calm… really… I feel safe now)

We were all waiting like sitting ducks as the mist got thicker by the passing second. It got so thick that we couldn't see Kakashi anymore. The tension grew in the air. Zabuza started naming vital arteries to scare us and it was working. I was about to give up until Kakashi cleared the mist with his chakra. The fog partly cleared still didn't remove the sense that we were going to die and there was one thing I had to get off my back.

"Sakura" I whispered

"What? Do you see him?"

"No. it's just that… I wanted to say sorry and to tell you that Ino and I still want you back as a friend… well me more than Ino but I can still feel it within her"

"Zen now is not the time" Sakura was irritated "And we are rivals now. Get over it."

"Sorry just had to say that just in case we di-"

"Zen, Sasuke! Calm down" Kakashi yelled "I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me" he turned to show a smile and the first smile I've ever saw him make (hopefully not the last)

"I wouldn't be so sure" Zabuza appeared in middle of our formation ready to kill us all in one swing. (Is this the end?)

"It's over!"

**Yes I'm back on track and on time! Heh I'm usually done with my chapters at around 11:00 Pm Pacific Time and I'm glad to see that my story audience is growing **

**I decided that in my little authors notes that I'll start to tell you a little about myself and respond to some reviews **

**First off myself: things I like, Things I hate, and dreams for the future.**

**Things I like: a lot of things but most notably Fanficion, anime, volleyball and Friends **

**Things I hate: I only hate one thing and it is a food, not a thing or person or activity, and that is avocado (EW get it away from me) **

**Dreams for the future: job, wife, then children hopefully two girls and a boy (good luck with that)**

**Now on to reviews. I just have to say thanks for my first reviewers. My story has only been out for a week and a half and I'm having so much fun with it, and all the reviews have been encouraging and it's been nice to know that somewhere out there. There are people reading an enjoying my fanfic **

**Thanks to **

**Sin Alucard** my first reviewer who wrote

Good work , I really like this and really funny as hell

**Thanks a lot Sin it's nice to know that. It touches me **

**Hi **who wrote

Ahh don't we all want to be in the Naruto universe with awesome powers lol

Pretty funny and interesting, will death be your main villain?

**I would love to be in the Naruto world and if I was I would make friends with Shikamaru and just watch the clouds all day or be with Ino. And to answer your question yes Hi Death is the main villain but since I plan on this being a 500,000 word story… it won't be awhile till he makes his first appearance :p**

**XxLunaHeartifiliaXx **who wrote

love it update soon check out my stories when you have time

**So… did I update fast enough? XD thanks for the support girl and btw I did check your stories and there awesome keep at it.**

**And last but not least **

**Golum936 **who wrote

First thing I will mention is that you write until as Intel for some reason, that got me a bit confused. Another thing, I wanted to ask if you are going to make Naruto movies part of your story. Last but not least I noticed that your Zen haven't used his doujitsu as far as I can see, are your saving it for later or is there something I am missing? Nice story so far, keep up the good work.

**Thanks for the correction man. This might sound stupid but before you corrected me I didn't know there was a difference in until and Intel… I'm going to have to look it up. Thanks for helping me get better in my writing man and about the doujitsu. Don't worry you aren't missing anything. It's that because of the incident when Zen was little I would imagine that he is scared of using it because of how it almost killed him and I'm trying to make him a character that is scared of death. Btw I named it Sekigan. How's the name? I got seki from a Japanese word that means analyze. Wow I said a lot. Thanks for the review man**

**Now I need to say sorry if you didn't want you're review posted. From now on I will only post the reviews that really stuck out to me. and If you don't want me to post the review even if it inspired me just tell me not to post it. lastly Sekigan I'm going to warn you the first stage of sekigan is like sharingan… there is a but don't leave yet… but,(told you) it's has different way of analyzing things. Zen can do some neat things with it and stages two and up are completely different but you're going to have to read to find out what it is Mwahaha. Good night or Good Day. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I only own my OC and his Jutsu. **

Is this the end? Am I going to die? So many questions came to my mind as Zabuza swung his blade. But one thing was sure I was going to die. No I can't give up. I can't die, not now.

I jumped away as Kakashi got ahold of Zabuza. Zabuza had a kunai in his chest, but, no blood just water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and it became clear that the Zabuza that was going to kill us was simply a water clone. Zabuza swung his sword cutting Kakashi in half to realize that Kakashi was a water clone as well. (Kakashi why are you so cool)

Kakashi appeared right behind Zabuza and had him in checkmate. There was a standoff for a while but sure enough the one that Kakashi caught was another water clone. (clones are so good I need them!) Zabuza slashed horizontally, Kakashi Managed to duck in time. Zabuza then did a spin grabbing hold of his blade with the opposite hand he had it before then he kicked towards Kakashi, this time landing to which he reacted by grabbing his blade, ripping it out of the ground charging towards where Kakashi was going to land but stopped at the sight of spikes. Kakashi dropped into the water as Zabuza jumped over the spikes. Kakashi struggled to get out of the water only to have Zabuza be behind him "**ha fool Water Prison Jutsu!"** a sphere of water Trapped Kakashi rising above water level "this prison is made of water but is stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later but first you're friends **Water Clone Jutsu.**"

The Zabuza clone appeared before us telling us how we aren't worthy of being ninja and I didn't give a crap about what he thought. Zabuza disappeared and reappeared to take kick Naruto in the face which has got to hurt because he was sent flying

"Listen, get the bridge builder and run. You can't win this fight, he is using all his power to keep my in this prison. So he can only fight you using his water clone, but his water clone can't go far from his real body so if you get away from him he can't follow, so go! Run!"

(Sorry but I'm not doing that.)

Ok the only way for us to win is to free Kakashi but that's no easy ordeal. We need to work togeather as a team. It would be crazy to go in alo-. At that moment Sasuke charged in alone he threw shuriken to cover his jump in. Zabuza swatted the shuriken away and grabbed onto Sasuke's neck and threw him to the side (He's toying with us. He could have taking Sasuke out right then and there)

"Ok guys we need to work as-"

Naruto charged in next (Come on!)

"Naruto! What in the world are you doing!" Sakura and I were in sync

Zabuza wacked him away using his free hand

"What are you thinking charging in by yourself? Even Sasuke couldn't do anything. We are only genin we can't defeat a jonin. What did you think you would accomplish with something like that."

Naruto got up slow to show that he had retrieved his headband. (Way to go!) Naruto was struggling and as he turned to Zabuza he had blood streaming down his mouth

"Hay you. The freak with no eyebrows" (Wow I never noticed that till now. Does he get them waxed?) "Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become hokage of the village hidden in the leafs. **He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzamaki**"

"Nice speech now you ready for teamwork?" I tuned in

"Yea" all of team 7 replied

"Sasuke and Naruto Fight up close. Sakura you'll be on bridge builder protection. As for me I'm going to find an opening for the real Zabuza"

"Right" team 7 shouted

Naruto did shadow clones as Sasuke went in. Sasuke covered his jump with shuriken again

"This again? It failed the first time so why do it again?" Zabuza said as he swatted the shuriken and was ready to grab ahold of Sasuke. He put his hand in the air to grip Sasuke. Zabuza's eyes widened as he noticed that a Naruto clone was launched into his stomach. (Naruto how can you throw those clones so hard)

The clone hadn't popped into water yet. But the kick from Sasuke Managed that

"Your friends are a bit better then I originally thought Kakashi. **Water Clone**(here is my chance)** jutsu"**

I ran straight for Zabuza as he made the water clone sign. His eyes widened. ( I got you now) I took out a Kunai and Slashed towards Zabuza. Zabuza's reaction to me was perfect with no hesitation. He canceled his jutsu and grabbed my face. Then… pop my body exploded into a small layer of smoke and Zabuza's hands were gripping a log of wood."

I was in the air behind my target I swung down my target? Zabuza's head. Well… Zabuza is a monster and can't be taken down so easily… he let go of the log and put his hand on the hilt of the sword. He brought the hilt down which brought the sword up and it stopped my Kunai in its tracks.

"Nice try kid… but I'm not that easy to fool."

"**I'm done with your cocky attitude!" **

It took Zabuza a second but then he heard it in the wind. He turned his head back to the other members of team 7 to notice a huge shuriken with four prongs which resembled a windmill ripped through the air headed straight towards the arm that Zabuza has Kakashi trapped in.

Zabuza had to release the jutsu to not lose his arm.

"I'll destroy you!" he grabbed my collar and readied his sword to cut me in half (What is with this jonin!)

Kakashi managed to grab the sword. Kakashi stick his arm right in the hole of the blade. I managed to use my kunai to rip away my collar and get free from Zabuza's shirt I dropped into the water and swam to shore. "Good job Zen, Naruto, and Sasuke, you all did well. You've all grown. You're technique worked on me once… but it won't work again"

"Ok we know what to do." We all got in position to protect the bridge builder.

Zabuza put back the Sword. Forcing Kakashi to let go. Both of the jonin jumped back and started doing the same signs in sync. Dragons molded out of water came out of the lake colliding into each other cancelling each other out (So this is the power of the sharingan) the water cleared to show that clash between Kakashi and Zabuza. Sword vs Kunai and the kunai wasn't breaking. Kakashi had Zabuza. Every movement Zabuza made was instantly copied by Kakashi at the same time that it happened. they made a another sign at the same time.

"How is he doing that Sasuke?" Sakura asked

The jonin were doing signs and Kakashi was playing with his food with mind tricks.

"All you're doing is copying me like a monkey."

"You can beat me with cheap tricks I'll crush you!" they said in sync

They began the sign contest again (so many signs) they finished but Zabuza wouldn't finish his jutsu.

"**Water style Giant Vortex Jutsu**"

A huge vortex came out of the water and hit Zabuza which was carried away by water. The water left the lake ripping through trees and causing Water to get all over the team and we were on the opposite side of that jutsu.

That moment I knew without a doubt that we had won

**Yes another update. When watching the episode to get a few details I realized Zabuza isn't a very good jonin. Ninja that master their jutsu don't need to use as many signs or are a whole lot faster, or both. Anyways, besides that… MY OC GETS ANOTHER BATTLE! I'm trying to make my OC someone who likes to analyze his opponents during battle. Like he will try and think of why something happened or why someone did something or how they act, is it a mind game or is his opponent cocky or stupid, I'm trying to make him look at things in detail. If you can give me advise on that don't be afraid to review and thanks for Reading. Good night or morning **

**What is your Favorite Naruto Character?**

**When I watch anime I get attached to characters that don't show up often. I don't want to mumble and take up time so… it's Ino and Shikamaru. Ino because I like her personality, flowers and she is hot (my opinion). Shikamaru because I like his laid back personality and how he fights and acts during fights**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just my OC and his to be created jutsus **

At the end of the jonin fight Zabuza ended up in a tree with kunai nails in his arms and legs.

"How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza was choking up water

"Yes. This is your last battle. Ever!"

Two senbon burst out of the woods and pierced Zabuza's neck.

"You were right It was his last battle" a masked figure Said standing in the trees. The moment tensed and everyone looked towards the trees where the masked boy was. Kakashi checked the body

"No vital signs" Kakashi looked back at the boy with I more serious look like he thought something was weird

"Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance. To finally take him down." The kid bowed

I spoke up "Then why did you help and actually do something, instead of letting us do all the work!"

Kakashi put his arm in front of me signaling to stop. "By your mask, I see that you are a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist."

"Impressive, you're well informed"

"Ah a tracker" Naruto got in front of everyone like he is going to protect us (I'm done letting stuff like this go)

I grabbed Narutos neck and started straggling him "you don't know what a tracker is you idiot!?"

"When a rouge ninja breaks away from his village he carries all kinds of secrets with him. The secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them. that way the secrets of their people remain secrets " Sakura explained

"That's right" I let go of Naruto

"That's correct I'm a member of an elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza" (Yeah we covered that already… you don't need to repeat yourself)

By the way that this kid killed Zabuza… It doesn't feel right… something's wrong. Naruto ran up to the kid. He had anger and disappointment in his eyes, he looked as if he wanted to redo the last 30 minutes or so. He was struggling to find words but sure enough they came.

"What is this? Who do you think you are? (I swear to god Naruto if you make him repeat the tracker ninja thing… I won't let go!)Did you hear me?" (Please, Boy calm down. We just beat the last ninja. I don't want to fight another one)

"Easy Naruto, he is not our enemy" intervened Kakashi (So don't make him one!)

"That's not the point, did you see what he did just like that? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster. And this kid no bigger than me… he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. I mean what does that make us? (I don't know, perhaps the ones who did all the work) we're just fumbling around. We don't know anything. How can I accept that!?"

"Even if you don't except it, it did happen Naruto. In this world there are kids younger then you… yet… stronger than me." (You're kidding me right? …no? I want to meet these "kids") The kid got down and grabbed Zabuza

"You're struggle is over now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Farewell" Mysterious kid number one didn't stay to say anything else. He made a sign and he was gone with the wind.

Naruto ran to the spot where the kid was.

"He's gone now Naruto. Let it go."

Naruto started punching the ground over and over and you can't help but feel sorry for him.

"What are we doing here? We're nothing, I can't believe it!"

Kakashi went up to Naruto and stopped him from punching

"As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger, for the next enemy."

Naruto looked down with sadness in his eyes

"We haven't completed our mission yet" Kakashi continued "We need to get our bridge builder to his bridge"

The bridge builder spoke "Sorry I caused so much trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get there."

"Promise?" I said making puppy dog eyes

"I promise." The builder replied

I held out my pinky "pinky swear?"

He shook the pinky "I swear" (Ok… bridge builder, I have you in checkmate. I made both of us look like a fool, just so that when I'm at your house I won't have to worry about protecting you. If there is a ninja attack, you're screwed.)

"Let's go!" I yelled excited.

Kakashi literally took a step and fainted

"What happened?" Sakura yelled

"…Kakashi sensei" Naruto tensed the moment

"So…" I mumbled "rock paper scissors to decide who carries him?"

**Later**

"I can't believe I lost!" I yelled putting a still knocked out Kakashi arm around my shoulder for this eighth time (Yes… I'm counting) when I tolled Naruto I was going to pick rock… I didn't imagine he was actually going to believe me. (Come on arm stay up!) We finally made it to Tasuna's house and I dropped Kakashi face first into the wooden floor. Sakura didn't win ether so she has to put him to bed.

It was night and there were only two guest rooms and the only person Sakura would want to room with is Sasuke… so we ended up three people in one room. If I knew Naruto was a snorer I would have slept outside but it was too late and I didn't want to wake anyone. (Naruto you are so lucky that you are on my team… man I just can't stay mad at the kid I saw at the playground all those years back.) I finally got to sleep when I tore some cloth out of Sasuke's shirt and made ear muffs out of the torn material.

**Morning **

I woke up first and went outside to practice my chakra control and I could tell when the others woke up… because it has a distinct sound.

"Yawn* what the heck happened to my shirt" Sasuke was first (It doesn't help that I messed up some of the cuts) "Naruto! You'll pay for this" (Oh wow cool body lost his calm… Naruto? … Oh no I'm going to have to apologize to Naruto later)

"OW, What was that for!" Sasuke woke up Naruto

"Morning Sasuke!" Sakura came into the room I guessed "…" there was silence "What to heck did you do to Sasuke's shirt Naruto!"

"I didn't do it!" Naruto was clearly in pain (Perhaps I should help…)

I ran into the house and up the stairs to help but when I got there Tasuna already broke it up

"You're sensei is waking up." He stated

I looked at Naruto and he had bumps the size of oranges. I whispered quietly over to him "Sorry"

"You son of a!"

**Later **

Once we got to Kakashi Sakura was the first to approach him

"Listen sensei your sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it."

Kakashi apologized

Kakashi gave us another tracker ninja lesson

After the lesson Kakashi stopped talking for a sec. this worried us but he managed to snap out of the trance.

"Tracker ninja deal with the body on the spot so there is no room for error." Kakashi spoke up

"Is that really important?" Sakura wondered

"Think about it, do you remember what that kid did with Zabuza's body?" Continued Kakashi

"He took it" I spoke "so does that mean?"

"I'm getting to that point. He should have worked on Zabuza's body right there as quickly as possible but he took it. Also think of the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles, No way." Sasuke added

"Here is the truth… Zabuza is alive." Kakashi summed up (So… I have to face the guy I said had a cocky attitude again… How am I going to sleep tonight? Oh year probable with torn pieces of Sasuke's shirt in my ears to block out noise)

Kakashi explained how Zabuza's heart stopped only for a while and that the points in the neck aren't the kill points for needles

Naruto looked happy to know that he is alive

"Encountering suspicion the ninja prepares quickly hesitation leads to disaster every shinobi knows that" (All but Naruto I would guess.)

"Sensei you said prepare quickly, but how can we do that when you can hardly move?" Sakura questioned

Kakashi laughed "I can still train you"

"Hold on a little last minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza. You could barely defeat him, even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable."

"The reason why I was able to stop Zabuza was because you all helped me. You've all grown. Naruto you've grown the most… but why are you all bruised?"

"This is Zen's fault!"

**Yay another chapter… go! I love making this so much and thanks for the views and reviews. I do plan on doing the movie's but I don't plan on doing the fillers after the time when Sasuke leaves the village I plan on having a time skip and a side story for that time skip but I'm not spoiling anything besides I'm doing the movies**

**Question: what scene or episode in Naruto if any made you feel (fuzzy, like you wanted to do a fist bump, or cry) **

**I felt fuzzy and like I was going to cry during the last moments of Shikamaru battle with the immortal Hidan. (The will of fire XD) tear* **

**Anyways for a certain reviewer I don't know if you want me to post your reviews up so ill answer you without posting it **

**Zen is scared of the physical manifestation of death. That is his major fear. I don't mean that he is not afraid of death, almost everyone in the world is afraid of death, it just isn't his phobia. Zen is scared of death because he knows someday he'll have to face him. (and death is a tall order to beat you if you know what I mean) and I must say Rock lee really is bad ass! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so stop asking XD **

"Alright training starts now"

Kakashi had taken us out into the forest after we had found out that Zabuza might be alive. The place he had taken us was not far from Tasuna's house so we could be quick to act if he were to be put in harm's way. Kakashi manage to get up but he was clearly tired and he also had to walk on crèches. The reason he was forced to get up in the first place, was because he had to give us some training to fight Zabuza and mysterious boy number one

"First we will begin with a review of chakra, a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential" Kakashi began our lesson. He was acting like he was perfect. I wanted to pull the crèches out from underneath him to see if he was faking the fatigue.

"We know that" Sasuke smart mouthed]

"He's right a long time ago we learn about uhh catra."

"Chakra you knucklehead!" I raised my voice

"Go ahead Sakura"

"All right Naruto I'll explain it simply so you can understand"

**After the explanation**

"Right on all points. Iruka sensei really did have some excellent students" Kakashi was impressed by Sakura's explanation

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations? The whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't it?" Naruto questioned (Naruto… chakra isn't hard to understand…)

"Naruto's right for once. We are already using chakra energy in our jutsu" Sasuke agreed

"No. you have not master this power you just simply scratched the surface."

Naruto was still confused

"It's just like Sakura said. You need to draw on both physical and spiritual energy. Each jutsu requires different chakras in different proportions. You must select and combined the in the right way. Up till now you've just guessed at the proportions hoping they'd come out right. Even if you produced a lot of chakra unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The jutsu won't come out or it will just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way and you'll lose chakra and when you're out of chakra you can't fight at all you'll just be a target"

"So how do we change that?" Naruto asked

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra is second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line" (Thank you daddy! I'm so ready for this. Wait never mind I'm not going to show my chakra control just yet. I'll give them a small portion)

"What do we have to do?" Sakura had the look of concern in her eyes, like she was wondering if the training was dangerous."

Kakashi chuckled "climb a tree."

"Climb a tree!" all the genin said in sync

"That's right but there is one rule. No hands."

None of us believed that climbing the tree was possible, Kakashi showed us up.

He made a hand sign and started walking towards the tree with his crèches, he put one foot on the tree and started walking on the tree. We were all surprised he climbed straight up and acted like it was no big deal. Well… it probably wasn't for him. Kakashi managed to make it to a branch of the tree and was now backwards.

"You mean…" I mumbled "Ninja can actually walk… on trees!" I fist bumped the air "Let's get started!" perhaps I was a little too excited.

Kakashi stopped "well you get the idea. Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

Sakura questioned how this would help us fight Zabuza. Even I, how excited I was wondered how it would help as well.

"It's the only way to fight Zabuza, that's the entire goal of this training. First you will learn how to draw a precise amount of chakra into a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for advanced ninja. This type of technique requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual chakra and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. If you can master this and you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well theoretically. The second point is to learn how to maintain your chakra levels. When a ninja if focused in battle, it is even harder to focus your chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this maintaining chakra must become second nature. Effortless."

Kakashi threw kunai at us to cut our progress into the tree at the height we can make before we fall. He then had us start the training. We all made signs to draw the chakra and when we were ready we went.

We all charged separate trees and ran up them. I was a natural I felt like I could hand on all day, the others… Naruto made like one step Sasuke made a decent climb, but out of the three Sakura made the highest but I saw she had her limits she stopped at a branch, as for myself I could go all day backwards on the tree if I wanted to but I shouldn't show off. I stopped at a branch and thought to myself that I should try going up side down, so… I did and I actually managed to do it… I even… jumped for joy… (why am I such an idiot.) I started to fall plummeting downwards head first into the forest ground, but, I managed to not panic. I put weight on my upper body so that I'd do a flip. After I had succeeded in my flip I made signs quickly gathering chakra into my feet. Once I had it all gathered I launched my feet into the trunk of the tree stopping my decent. (Wow that was a close one) luckily it looked like no one had seen it they were all concentrating on their successes/failures except Kakashi who stared at me. I realized that he had saw what I had just done so to make it look like a fluke I dropped my chakra and hit the ground managing to land on my back instead of my head.

"Ah! That hurt. That's hard then I thought." I lied. I didn't want them to know my chakra control because I didn't want them to think of me as different or give me praise I didn't deserve. I could control chakra I didn't deserve praise, I was just lucky to have a dad teach me how to control it at an age where a kid shouldn't even know what chakra is.

"Hay this is fun" Sakura said all the way up on her branch she looked as if she was the best at this (Sakura you're lucky that I don't want people to know!) she had her tongue out which was annoying(and might not be there the next time.)

"Well well looks like the female member of the squad is the most advanced chakra control" Kakashi taunted (pshh)

"We spoke about someone becoming hokage and it seems Sakura has the best chance and about the great Uchiha clan it looks like they aren't so great at all. I heard the Kara clan was great at chakra control where does that put you Zen?" (You have no idea... but something was off about his tone when he insulted me… like he didn't believe the fall I just took). Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then at me. (Sorry I'm not going to make and rivals) I looked away.

Kakashi left us to go get some rest. After he left we practiced for hours. Naruto didn't make much progress. Sasuke managed to go higher and higher each time, Sakura managed to hit every time at the same point at the near top, were she made it the first time, as for me I choose a point between Sasuke and Sakura and when the others weren't paying attention I would test things out like climbing on my hands, if I could jump from one tree to another with ease (that was easy to, the hard part was not having the others notice) and lastly, recovering from falls (This was the hardest part, it was so much as controlling your chakra, it was knowing how to control your weight. After some practice I noticed Kakashi was back and watching (damn… I was just jumping tree from tree.)

We worked at it for a while longer but then it got dark out and Sakura and I decided that we should go back we meet up with Tasuna on the way back and we split ways because he asked for Sakura's help with grossers, but as for me I went back I wanted to rest up a bit before dinner.

As I got to the house Kakashi was outside waiting for me.

"Hay" he greeted "So how goes the training?"

"Stop messing around with me I know you know." I wanted to get straight to the point

"Why in such a hurry? I wanted to get to know you more before I asked." Kakashi walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulder "So. Why are you keeping your chakra control a secret?"

"Because… I don't want and unwanted attention… I don't deserve it… controlling chakra… is not that big of a deal…" I started looking towards that ground and away from Kakashi's eye(s).

"Chakra control is a big deal. It's the most important trait a ninja can have."

"Whatever just don't tell the others…" I refused to listen. I started kicking the dirt to divert my attention, but I couldn't just forget that Kakashi was talking to me

"I need to ask two more questions. Is that ok Zen?" Kakashi's voice sounded comfortable like he soothed it so I wouldn't feel intimidated

"Go on… what are they?" (It worked I felt more comfortable)

"Well the first one is actually two questions. When did you first start charka control, and how much of it were you holding back?."

I didn't want to answer, but I felt like I should, so I did "I started when I was three… I think. I would practice for several hours a day and after that my mother would take me wherever I wanted… as long as it wasn't the park."

"Because of Naruto?"

"Yea… I tried to approach him one day and my parents banned me from that spot."

"So how much of it were you holding back?"

"ah… well I had the Chakra of a chunin when I was around eight… and know I'm fourteen, not to mention I've been doing chakra control practice every day even to this day."

"So you're pretty advanced. I won't try to convince you not to hold back you chakra, but I will tell you that it'd be a great help for this team if you'd not."

"Isn't that trying to convince me?" I looked towards him again.

"Take it how you'd like. Lastly, I was told you have a kekkai genkai. Why have you not used it?" I looked away again… (This was a touchy subject)

"Heh well first of all it's called the sekigan, it's a doujitsu, and the reason why is because the first time I've used it, was when I was born. The doctors said I would be ok in a few weeks, no I almost died. Ever since I've been scared of even attempting the thing, I'm afraid that I won't be able to turn it off and I'll be in danger again."

"You can't run from something that's apart of you. you can save lives with those eyes."

"Or I might die from chakra exhaustion because I can't turn the damn thing off."

"Well of course you can't control something you fear." He paused "Unless you're brave enough to face it."

Kakashi stood up

"I'm going to get Sasuke and Naruto for dinner." As Kakashi said that he left for the genin leaving me to my thoughts

(I can't control something that I fear… without bravery.)

It was dinner and Naruto and Sasuke had a ton trying to beat each other.

It was during that time Tasuna told us the sad story of the hero that fought for the island until Gatto had him killed. It was a sad story and it had us motivated to complete this mission.

A few days passed and it was peaceful villagers started quitting on the bridge so they wouldn't have to be in danger. (In the words of Sasuke Scaredy-cats)

And finally a week had passed. The bridge was almost complete and Kakashi was back to normal. Naruto was out all night climbing trees. Kakashi and Sakura went to go and look for him (This time I won Rock paper scissors. Evil smile*) Sasuke didn't want to be alone with me so he went with the others. Once we got back we ate and Naruto knocked out.

We got up early the next day and decided to let Naruto sleep in.

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and I went to the bridge. We were about to begin work until a mist washed over the bridge and we all knew who's it was… Zabuza.

We got into Manji formation awaiting his strike.

I pulled out my kunai ready to strike.

"Kakashi sensei, it's Zabuza isn't it? This is his hidden mist jutsu."

Somewhere in the mist Zabuza's voice carried "Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi. I see you still have those brats with you… even the one that said that I was cocky" (I knew he was going to hold that against me!) "And that one is still trembling" I started hearing the shaking Sasuke was making. (Sasuke, Scared? That's not like him) Zabuzas I'm guessing clones were all around us.

"heh… I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke smiled

"Go ahead Sasuke."

Sasuke took down the clones in less than a sec. (that's the Sasuke I know.)

I was right every single one of them was a clone.

"So the brat is getting better. He saw that all of them were clones. It looks like you have a rival Haku." Zabuza was standing to the mystery boy who was now identified as Haku.

"So it seems" Haku was not showing emotion.

"I'm taking him out." Sasuke wanted this kid that was in front of us. "Who does he think he is fooling?"

"Well he fooled us." I put in my two cents

"Shut up" Sasuke raised his voice. He grabbed my caller "This kid is mine you understand?"

"Yes! Ok! You can have him!" he let go of my caller and started walking. "If you can beat me at rock paper scissors."

He ignored me and kept walking. Sakura on the other hand was the one to grab my caller. "Stop it with the rock paper scissors! Never again! you hear me!"

"Ok!"

The fight started, Haku was spinning towards Sasuke they clashed blades and intense fight was going on. Sasuke swung first to which Haku easily dodged. Haku threw senbon mid dodge and Sasuke managed to swat the senbon out of the air with his kunai. Haku and Sasuke once they regained balance, they clashed weapons. They were pushing trying to out power the opposing other. They got tired of the power struggle and both in sync span ending up in the same position once again. Haku started making hand signs with a single hand.

"**Secret Jutsu a Thousand Needles of Death**" Haku stomped in a puddle making water splash upward, the water soon formed needles. The needles dropped down with intense forced. Haku backed off but Sasuke managed to use his chakra to jump up toward a gap in the needles. In the air he threw kunai at Haku and Haku responded by jumping back again to dodge. Sasuke moved behind Haku

"So this is the result of his training?" I asked

"Yes it is" Kakashi grabbed my shoulder "you can do this as well if you don't hold back. Perhaps even more."

We turned back to see that Kakashi had landed a kick.

"Thought you were quicker. Now what else were you wrong about?"

"You made a mistake by underestimating these ninja and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He is the best young fighter in the hidden leaf village, And Sakura here is out best young mind, right here is Zen and he is the most analytical genin the leaf ninja have to offer, and last but not least our number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja Is our Naruto Uzamaki."

I was silent for a while but then Haku spoke "I'm sorry it has come to this" Haku made a sign and Ice in the form of mirrors formed all around Sasuke incasing him in a dome of ice.

Kakashi charged but Zabuza intercepted. "If you enter this fight… you fight me. Your boy has no chance against that jutsu, He's finished."

Sasuke was got attacked by senbon from every direction we had to get to him, but Zabuza didn't make that easy.

"Just try to help him and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat."

Sakura charged at the mirrors and threw a kunai. The kunai was stopped by Haku. It looked impossible to hurt him in that moment, but I glimmer of hope appeared when a shuriken flew through the air and hit Haku.

In a puff of smoke Naruto appeared in-between Zabuza and the mirrors. He was in perfect position

"Naruto Uzamaki is here"

The next few minutes were embarrassing so ill spare you the details but Naruto ends up in the mirrors

Moments have passed and we couldn't see in the dome anymore the fog was getting thicker.

"This is bad Naruto and Sasuke have the desire to win… but they don't have the desire to kill. And that boy is a whole other breed. He lives for pain, he thrives on it."

(That means we have to get Kakashi over there but first we need to beat Zabuza)

Kakashi was about to take out his sharingan, but wasn't able to because Zabuza attacked

Zabuza had enough time to come up with a counter measure. He made a sign

"**Ninja Art Hidden Mist Jutsu"** the fog got deeper and Zabuza disappeared.

We heard a voice in the mist "Without your sharingan you are nothing! You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything. Even through time. But your prediction was wrong I'm still alive. So you're a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't read me. Your sharingan is just a cheap trick to make is seem you're stronger then you actually are. I know now that your sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye which sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Using these you can copy jutsu and make it seem like you can see the future. When I know this, with a very simple plan I can defeat you. First neutralize your piercing eye with zero visibility in the mist. Next neutralize your hypnotic eye by keeping my eyes shut. You can't bore into my mind."

"Brilliant except with your eyes closed you can't see me ether."

"I can take you out by sound alone"

I spoke up "Kakashi…"

"What is it Zen?"

"Let me handle him." I wanted a shot… a shot to do something.

"No he is a jonin." Kakashi was protecting me

"**Let me handle this!**" I yelled "I'll use my kekkai genkai"

"Fine, but ill jump in to protect you if I see any signs of you losing!"

"I'm ok with that." I got my chance "Zabuza your battle is now with me!"

I heard Zabuza's voice again

"What makes you think you can beat me!?"

"…Because… Because I can see you." I closed my eyes concentrated my chakra into them…

I opened them to show eyes fully blue with one black dot in the center that moved around like it was examining everything **"Sekigan!"**

… **I've got you downloaded…**

**Yes I'm back on track with the daily update! I need to say sorry. I try to update daily but if I'm tired I might not have an update that day, but besides that. SEKIGANS FIRST APPEARINCE… yes… yes I got tingles. Anyways good day or night**

**Question: When and how much do you read Fanfiction?**

**Me: I read it every day usually right after I update my story and I read for hours :D **


	12. Chapter 12

"Zabuza you can't hide from me." I saw Zabuza in the mist he was holding still so Kakashi can't hear him moved, Zabuza would sometimes jump from place to place, but so quietly that you wouldn't be able to hear him if you tried

"I have the advantage Zabuza. I can see you and you can't see me. You can open your eyes if you want but then you would have to deal with Kakashi's sharingan."

Zabuza spoke "Smart boy. I didn't expect another doujitsu. I'm going to have to kill you with my eyes closed. I-"

I didn't wait any longer I charged forward towards Zabuza. My foot steps were noticeable. You can hear them as clear as day, but once I got close I had the advantage I can always jump in or fake a jump so that he would swing in the air. I couldn't abuse that advantage thou it makes my safety a fifty, fifty chance. I had to finish this fast.

I got close enough to jump in. but I didn't I was not stupid enough to jump the first time. Also I knew he would expect the jump in. I faked the sound of a jump because that was all he had to work with. He swung towards the air

"What the? You brat where are you?" (Now's my chance)

Zabuza was stuck mid swing I pulled out a kunai from my holster and jammed it into his side

"Got you!" When I looked closer water was spilling out of the wound (A water clone… it's never easy… **downloaded!**)

Zabuza appeared behind me mid swing

"Zen!" Kakashi heard what was going on

Zabuza's Sword ripped through my chest

"Brat! I'm a jonin. I'll you've got no chance against me!"

The look on Zabuza's face when water splashed onto his face instead of blood

"A water clone! But how?"

I appeared right behind Zabuza and swung by kunai once more. This time I managed to hit the monstrous jonin drawing blood in his left arm.

"You managed to dodge that body blow by shifting your body and sacrificing you left arm"

Zabuza jumped back holding his bloody left arm with his right hand.

"How did you copy my Water clone?"

"My sekigan analyzed the makeup of chakra in the clone you tried to trick me with and now I know how to do water clones." I made the sign for water clones and around me appeared 3 clones

"If it was easy for you to track one set of footsteps. Try tracking four!" the four clones and I split into different directions surrounding the jonin

"I can't believe I'm getting beat by a brat!" Zabuza was out raged

"Well it's thanks to the limitations that you put on yourself, in this fog"

I heard Kakashi's voice from further away "Zen let me handle the rest something bad is happening"

"No! Kakashi this is my battle." I responded

"Don't take your eyes of your opponent!"

Zabuza was still in the middle but he had a sign out. Four clones appeared one behind each of us. He had tracked the footsteps and remembered where they stopped then he took the time to send his chakra behind each of his targets and form clones. (This is trouble!)

The clones all swung their swords in sync. I managed to duck the swords but my clones weren't as lucky. The clones all popped leaving puddles. I turned around and used my Kunai to decapitate the clone behind me to make sure it couldn't attack again. To finish of the other clones I threw kunai. The clones were able to duck the kunai but not the paper bombs I attached in advanced. I turned to see Zabuza had done more hand signs

"**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!"**

A dragon came out of the lake under the bridge and charged me. I had no time to make a clone or block, the jutsu was faster than it was when he fought Kakashi. I had to take it, the dragon hit, ripping through skin and tearing through clothes. I struck the ground with my kunai to stand my ground but it mad the pain for intense. Behind me my blood was streaming through the water. Once the jutsu was over my body was damaged to the point where it was hard to move when I tried to move my arms it would increase the blood flowing out of my arms. My legs were damaged as well but not as much as my arms, but my legs suffered from trying to stand my ground. My chest was the only thing that suffered little damage, the free arm that wasn't holding on to the Kunai was able to cover most of it. to suffer lest damage. I could have just let go and let the dragon take me but it would have thrown me off the bridge… that wasn't an option.

"You took the water dragon Jutsu. Congrats your worthy of being called ninja. But to bad today is the day you die" Zabuza Charged still knowing where I was because I haven't moved. He came close and used his sword to cut down. I managed to throw my body to the side as the blade cut through the air and crashed into the ground. Unfortunately when I landed I made noise. Zabuza life his blade put it behind his back and started slowly walking towards me.

"It was a good try boy. You almost had me, but I need to end this." He readied his sword to almost kill me and Zabuza had led me away from Kakashi, he wasn't even close enough to hear our conversation. And if I'm right Kakashi wouldn't even be able to find the dome with how thick the fog was. Is it over? am I going to die? no… **No!**

Zabuza's blade came down. Through all the pain I use my palms to push me up into the air and did a spin. The impact the blade made with the ground pushed me with the air… I used the air to stabilize my weight. I landed making a run for the blade. Before Zabuza could life the blade, I stomped on it burring it deep into the bridge. I used the sword to climb and deliver a kick into Zabuza's face. Zabuza was forced back by my kick at least two feet in the air. I used the sword to jump towards him. I grabbed Zabuza's caller and elbowed him in the stomach, we landed with strong force and I put my kunai up to his neck.

"Open your eyes! I've won." Zabuza slowly opened his eyes. Once opened he saw the kunai to his neck

"I guess you did beat me. So why are you hesitant on killing me?"

"Because… Because I didn't beat you fair, I used the fact that you were blind."

Zabuza started laughing "You lost your chance to kill me."

I realized what he meant. To my neck there was a senbon and holding on to my back was and arm so I couldn't escape.

"Don't move or I'll kill you." the sound of Haku's voice behind me

I frowned "So are Naruto and Sasuke dead?"

"No. they beat Me." my eyes widened I turned around to see a female bleeding from the mouth

"…" I was silent

"…"

"You're a girl!" Haku was beautiful

"No, I'm a boy" dreams… crushed

"Haku, my chakra's running low; I have to lift the mist"

Sure enough the mist lifted revealing Gatto and his thugs.

"Well this is the end I guess I must say I'm disappointed. The brat just barely standing and Zabuza, taken down by a kid." Gatto said. Gatto was a really short man with a nice do. If he hadn't opened his trap I would have liked him… but he did open his trap and now I want to kill him…

"Gatto, I don't understand. What is all of this? Why are you here? And who are all these thugs you've brought with you?" (There a bunch of merry men!) Zabuza said looking towards Gatto

"Well you see there has been a slight change in plan. According to the new plan, you die here on this bridge Zabuza. That's right you're too expensive, so I decided to take you off the pay roll. Of course these thugs I brought with me cost a hefty sum, so if you can take some out before you die I'd appreciate it." Gatto started laughing.

"Shut up!" I shouted, I turned to Zabuza "So it looks like we are on the same team now. If you let me go, I'll do you a favor and pay you my last few missions' fee."

"Haku, do it." Haku pulled back the senbon and I get off of Zabuza

"Good work Zen. You handled that well." Kakashi congratulated

My face was more red then the sun itself. But I snapped out of it and made a sign

"**Water clone jutsu!**" sure enough clones appeared around me.

Gatto appeared scared

Kakashi and Naruto both made clones along with mine

Gatto got scared and ran behind his thugs

"Zabuza." I whispered

"What is it?" he answered

"I wonder… if I can make… a water dragon as fast as yours!"

His eyes widened as I started signing faster than I've ever done before and when I was done I yelled

"**Water style Water Dragon Jutsu**"

A dragon made out of water sprung from the water below the bridge. The dragon didn't look the same as Zabuza's and it appeared to have frozen up a bit. (So I can't copy advanced Jutsus to the exact detail. I have to make my own versions) I pointed my last sign towards Gatto and the dragon Charged.

Gatto ran, and ran, but it was already too late the dragon was faster. The dragon dug it's teeth into Gatto Drawing blood and pulled him out of the protection of the thugs. Blood was flying as the dragon through him over to Zabuza who slowly got up.

"Do you want the last piece of him?" I asked putting my hand behind my head. "I believe that he owes you a pay"

"Thanks" Zabuza said as he raised his sword. I turned away… after a few seconds I heard two thumps as Gatto was killed.

The thugs didn't even have the guts to stay they left in an instant.

Soon after the villagers arrived but the action was already done

We had succeeded our mission there were no more threats to the bridge builder

"Good job kid" Zabuza but his hand on top of my head.

"thanks…" I said uncomfortable "Can you take your hand off my head?"

He took it off "I can't believe you beat me."

I had enough of people saying that "Please! Stop!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Someday… but not today." I raised my finger into the air and brought it down towards Zabuza "I'll be back to fight you… and when that happens… It with me a fair fight!"

Zabuza laughed "When that day happens. You're on brat."

"Hay Sasuke's alive!" Sakura ran to us. Honestly I didn't know he was in danger.

"So earlier… was he dead?" that earned me a punch to the back of the head "Ah! I thought that was a legitimate question!"

"Shut-up!"

**Later **

Luckily after the battle it only took me 3 hours to learn how to turn of the sekigan.

The bridge was finished in a matter of two days our security doubled with Zabuza's and Haku's help. It only cost half my share of this missions pay *tear* we soon were about to depart and the villagers meet us and the beginning of the bridge

"We could have never finished the bridge without you. we can't tell you how much we are going to miss you."

"Don't worry we will come back and visit you real soon"

The kid started to cry "You swear you will?"

It took a while but Naruto and the kid started tearing up over almost nothing.

"So did you come up with a name for the bridge?" I asked

"Naruto made Enari stronger which in return made us stronger. It was because of him we were able to build this bridge. So it will be called… **The Great Naruto Bridge!" **I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Naruto got a bridge named after him because he paid attention to a Kid!" I should have paid more attention… to… that kid… Engi?

Whatever…

I turned to the team "hay guys" they all looked towards me as I smiled

"**We're done."**

**Yes I'm done with the Zabuza Ark yes I'm now on to the chunin ark! Thanks for watching and don't be afraid to review! :D good night or day**

**Question: If you can take an anime character to the real world and live with you. Who would it be and from which anime?**

**Me: Haruko From FLCL. That would make my life a lot more interesting **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Man… if I did the things that I would make Ino do *drools* Ah! I didn't say anything! Well except the disclaimer… I said that.**

It's been a few days since the bridge builder mission and I've had some missions. The usual d rank missions tracking dogs, hanging posters, and cleaning yards. It was easier because I now had water clones, yet it was boring with no one to help me. You see Iruka took me out of team 7 because my team work had improved with them greatly…

I've been a solo ninja squad for the last few days, waiting to be put on a new squad or even a permanent one. I've been lonely, missions all day and my family wasn't a very social family. Sure they would say hi every now and then, but being night when I usually got back to the house, everyone is usually asleep. The One thing that I did to entertain my self was some jutsu scrolls that I found in the attic of my house. I studied the scrolls from top to bottom. There was never anything useful, a lot of them were cleaning jutsu and jutsu I wouldn't find helpful in battle. There was only one jutsu that I've found to be useful, the jutsu was **Water Style Floating Aqua Springs. **With this jutsu I was able to have two spheres floating over my shoulders to provide water for my water style jutsu.

A few days after we got back I began testing my sekigan. I've got the basic rules of this jutsu down and before we left the bridge, Haku gave the power the name **The Analyzing Eye**. I went over the information with Kakashi, The Sharingan and the Sekigan are different in two ways. The Sharingan once it looks at the user use the Jutsu it can copy it by what it saw. In other words it sees through the Jutsu and how it is used, as for the Sekigan once I see a jutsu I don't see how it's used. My Sekigan analyzes the chakra makeup and the chakra of the jutsu and how the user is using it and with that info I can copy it, but since it only can see the chakra make up advanced jutsu with a complicated Jutsu with huge chakra make ups can't be copied one-hundred percent, hence my **Water Style Ice Serpent Jutsu (Water Dragon Jutsu with my twist). **Secondly the Sharingan has the effect to mess with the opponent's mind while the Sekigan accels at analyzing the opponent and situations, recording their style of fighting and coming up with counter measures. This helps me in close combat. There are curtain jutsu that I can't copy, for example bloodline trait like the Yamanaka's mind transfer, Akimichi's Expansion etcetera. The last thing I've found about my Sekigan in the last few days is Elements of Chakra. Jutsus get harder to copy the different style they are, the elements I'm ok with are wind and fire. The ones I'm bad and can't seem to copy are earth and thunder. My best seems to be Water. The last thing is that my sekigan only appears in one eye.

That's what I've found so far and I'm done talking about the days leading up to today. The day was sunny. There were no missions today because this was a free week for some big event that is going to take place, I'd planned to spend the day with Shino but he was busy today. I asked Ino and Choji as well but they were getting ready to meet with their sensei. I had nothing to do but go out and walk around the village. While out I noticed two things different with the village, ninja, a lot of ninja. If the ninja were leaf village I'd have nothing to worry about, but no, there were ninja from many villages and you could tell by their headband. Most of the ninja I saw had the Hourglass cut into them which meant they were from the sand village. I had to keep from making eye contact, most of the ninja looked at least a year older if not older.

I kept walking until I heard a familiar voice yell "Konahamaru"

I turned to see Naruto and the kids he usually hangs out with, being assaulted by a squad of sand ninja. I rushed to their aid. I made it to their side. I saw that there was two sand ninja one of them was a male. Tall had black clothing that covered everything but his face which had Tattoos or paint I honestly couldn't tell. On his back was a mummy like thing I imagined was his weapon. (He probably swings it like a mad man) The second one was a Girl who actually had normal clothing she had a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. This one had a fan I would imagine for wind style jutsu. We must have had started it because Sakura apologized.

"You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto was outraged

"That's right you freak!" I backed him up. I couldn't just stand by and let my friends get assaulted.

"We have a few minutes before he gets here so let's mess with these punks" he started squeezing on Konahamaru "You're feisty, but not for long." The guy started to get on my nerves and had already broken Naruto's. Naruto charged, he went in ready to rip this guy apart. I saw what happened next Naruto was thrown back by what looked like an invisible force, but in all reality he was thrown back by chakra strings that had hardly a physical appearance. Naruto didn't see the strings, I could tell because he was dumbfounded.

"You're a leaf genin to? It looks like your village is full of wimps."

The situation looked bad, but I couldn't just charge in there. I didn't see how fast his strings were, nor did I see how long they were.

"Drop them now or I take you apart. You got that?!" Naruto was ready to go in again.

"You're annoying, All of you. I hate runts and scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting of his mouth… I just want to break him in half." (Once this man drops his guard… he's toast!)

The girl didn't want any part of this, so that just mad the one holding the kid the problem.

"First, I'll take care of this little squirt and then I'll waist the other one!" The man raised his fist ready to strike. Before he was able to strike a rock flew through the air and hit his hand. I got my chance I charged in as he dropped Konahamaru and dug my elbow into his stomach making him grouwn in pain and grab his stomach.

I hit hard and fast, I wanted this guy to pay! I grabbed his face in the palm of my hands. While I grabbed him, I tangled my leg in-between his legs and pushed with my upper body. His body gave way into my technique and his head was going to smash into the ground and with my hand guiding it, I knew that it was going to hurt.

"**Blank Combat!**"

My hand stopped just before he hit the ground (I'd be no better than him if I do this. Ill leave him with his broken humility) I knew with his widened eyes that he knew that was going to hurt and that was good enough to me. the two reasons why I chose not to Break this guy's brain were because he wasn't worth the time, and I didn't want to get struck by kunai from the girl by me with her Kunai in hand ready to throw. I let go, and he dropped to the floor I turned and thanked the person who had helped me out

"Thanks Sasuke"

Everyone turned to see on a tree, Sasuke juggling a rock in his hand. And of course he got most of the attention… the Sasuke factor.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league. Get lost." Sasuke then crushed the stone he was juggling and getting more style points because of the Sasuke factor

The guy that was on the ground got up taking off the mummy

"let's see how you wimps do without the surprise attack" This guy just doesn't give up.

"You're going to use the crow for this!?" the girl was in panic (So he doesn't swing around the mummy, check. So that means this is something to really worry about)

"Kankuro back off." A voice appeared out of nowhere and it sounded, dead, lifeless. I turned to see a red headed kid upside down on the branch by Sasuke.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The red head continued

"Uh hay Gara." Kankuro was afraid, was this kid really that strong?

From the looks of this guy… he's trouble… I turned on my sekigan.

I saw that he was drowning in evil chakra.

This boy… Gara.

**Ok most of this episode (chapter) is an explanation on the sekigan's first stage The Analyzing Eye and it also starts the chunin exam arc. And there is one more thing to note. Why is my OC not a part of team 7 anymore? Because his placement was a temporary one. No he is not going to be put on an OC team. My OC is the only one in this story besides his family and death. What will happen to my OC's placement will have to be read to find out. Good night or day everyone!**

**Question: If you can have one of the leaf village's Kekkai Genkai, which would it be?**

**Me: Byakugan. Because it would be awesome to see 360 and miles away and through things**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

"You are an embarrassment to our village. Did you forget why we came here?" Gaara said to Kankuro still in a dead tone.

"I know. Uh uh" Kankuro was nervous and scared. He was stuttering messing up his words as he spoke "They challenged us. They started the whole thing really. See here's what happened" (The kid accidently bumped into you. You're the one that started it)

"Shut up or I'll kill you." this kid had none of what he was going to say. His voice toneless with a hint of annoyance.

"Ah right I was totally out of line. Sorry Gaara I was totally out of line" Gaara had Kankuro on a leash and I can see Kankuro knew it as well. (Gaara… how strong can this kid really be, to have scared someone who had just beat Naruto?)

"I'm sorry for any trouble he had caused." The red head turned to us. I didn't believe that he was really sorry. In fact with my sekigan I saw that his Chakra and it tensed up like he wanted to kill.

Gaara disappeared into a mist of sand and reappeared on the ground near his squad.

"Let's go, we didn't come here to play games." Gaara was pulling his leash

"Alright sure. I get it" the sand ninja started walking off"

I took this chance to turn of the sekigan

"Hold on!" Sakura yelled "I can tell from your headband that you come from the village hidden in the sand. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose. And it better be good." (Sakura I don't think we can take these shinobi… you sure you should be asking that?)

The female sand ninja turned around to say "Are you living under a rock or what? We have permission. We are here for the chunin exams."

Naruto was confused

"It's the exam they give you to test if you are good enough to be a chunin Naruto." I said to help him get the picture.

The sand ninja continued walking but, were stopped again, this time by Sasuke

"Hay you identify yourself."

The girl turned around and thought he was talking about her, but no he was talking to the red head Gaara.

"My name is Gaara of the dessert. I'm curious about you two. What are your names" he pointed to me and Sasuke and I.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke replied

"And I'm Zen Kara." I went second

"Hi there, I bet you couldn't wait to get to know my name right?" Naruto went last and sounded a lot cockier then he should have.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara stated as he jumped off with his squad.

The ordeal was over and we got to walk back, but something was bugging the others and it was silent Intel Sakura broke it with a "Zen why did your left eye change when you were looking at Gaara?"

"Zen's left eye changed?! How!?" Naruto sounded excited

"It was completely blue." Sakura answered Naruto

"I wanted to asked you about that" Sasuke joined in

"It's a water style jutsu I picked up in a book" I lied. I had no reason to except the chunin exams. I would probably have to face them on another squad sooner or later and I wanted keep my ace in the whole a surprise.

"What does it do?" Naruto was amazed

"It allows me to make spheres of water, to fuel some other jutsu I've learned" to convince them I closed my eyes and made the sign for my Floating aqua springs jutsu.

I opened my eyes to reveal that the left one had gone into sekigan and at the same time I finished my aqua spring's jutsu to finish the trick. Like I had planned the springs appeared as I opened my eyes.

"See?" that ended their questions and hopefully fooled them

After that conversation we split ways because it was getting dark

Once I get home I got a letter from Kakashi. (Is this my new squad assignment? Or am I back on squad 7?) I opened the letter to receive directions to the place Kakashi wanted to meet me. it was early in the morning so I went to bed sooner then I usually.

**Later**

When I woke up I headed straight for the spot he wanted to meet. Of course Kakashi was late. I was waiting for a long time it went from 5:00 to 6:30 and I was wondering where Kakashi was. I was twiddling my thumbs for fifteen for minutes till someone showed up, but it wasn't Kakashi. The person that showed was Sasuke who was followed by Sakura and Naruto. Looks like I'm back on team 7 I thought to myself.

"Hay I greeted them."

They were too tired to answered. It was 8:00 when Kakashi actually showed.

"Good morning everybody, Sorry I'm late I got lost on the path of life." (Kakashi… I've never did anything to you… why tell me to meet at 5:10?)

"You liar!" Naruto and Sakura were in sync

"I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended all four of you for the chunin exams. Here are the applications." He handed us all a slip of paper that had our names on it and the word recommended.

"This is all voluntary, if you don't want to participate or don't feel ready you can wait till next year. Whoever wants to take the exams just sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at three pm five days from now. And Zen, I want to talk to you once Naruto Sasuke and Sakura leave." Kakashi gave us all the information and he had something to tell me? I'm definitely getting back on team 7.

After the others left it was just me and Kakashi. it was silent for awhile.

"So I'm back on team 7? I asked already knowing the answer

"No." (dreams… denied)" I've suggested to the hokage that you should participate." So it was because he was my late sensei that he had to recommend me

Then Kakashi continued "as a one man squad for the chunin exams." (wait, what? One… man… squad…)

"Are you crazy man!" I raised my voice so high that Kakashi had to hold his ears "You expect me to participate in the chunin exams alone!" Kakashi flashed if from of me and tapped my head

"I recommended you for the chunin exams as a one man squad because if I hadn't you wouldn't be able to participate. It would be unfair to the other squads if one of them had four members, so if you wanted to participate you'll have to do it as a one man. And personally I think you can do it. Bye" Kakashi exploded into a cloud of smoke before I could get in another word. I was left there in my thoughts. What would happen if I went to the chunin exams, would I die? Would I succeed? How would I do it? What will they have me do in the chunin exams? All those questions and more came to my mind. I thought about it a little long before I started walking. I didn't have anywhere to go, I had nothing to do, I just walked. While walking I ran into Team 10 Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. All of team seven had slips of paper in their hand, most likely for the chunin exams. Apparently they saw mine as well because they started off the conversation with it

"Hay Zen you're in the chunin exams as well!" Ino came up and gave me a friendly hug.

"Well I have the paper." I responded rubbing the back of my head

"Still undecided?" As Ino questioned me she looked down

"Zen! We need to go out and eat!" Choji walked over mid crunch with a half-eaten chip bag in his hand

"Sure I'll eat." I responded

"Zen I need-"

"So are you going to the chunin exams?" Ino couldn't get in a word as Shikamaru came by "I have to go my dad won't let me not" Shikamaru continued

"I'm undecided." (If another person asks me that in the next five minutes… I'm tired of repeating.)

Choji and Shikamaru started pulling me towards a barbeque joint. Ino followed still looking down.

When we were eating it was on Choji's pay this time so it was time for my payback. I had to eat a lot. I stuffed more and more into my mouth, while at the same time trying to look a little neat because Ino was there.

"Zen you should slow down." Choji said as a drop of sweet went down his face

"Tenths" I grumbled in my food"

"What was that" Choji's face had sweat all over it when he said that

I swallowed my food first. Then meditated. Now I was ready "You made me pay for ten servings of food last time! It's my payback! (Evil laugh!)

"Shika" Choji turned to Shikamaru "Help me" he whispered

Shikamaru paid it no attention the only thing he said was "Next time when someone's buying don't eat ten servings Choji"

"Noooooooo! My chip money!" we all laughed at that and it raised Ino's mood for the rest of the night.

After we ate we walk towards our houses and Choji's house was the closets. We stuck together so was could talk as we walked back.

"My chip money" Choji cried

"Eleven plates! New record!" I gloated

"Next time you pay… I'll eat fifteen plates!" and with that Choji charged into his house

We kept walking talking about the Naras and how they always seemed lazy, and then we came up to the Nara house

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Shikamaru yawned while saying this so it was hard to understand

Once Shikamaru went to bed it left Ino and I alone, it was silent and I didn't know why. When the silence broke I was happy but, it didn't break into a normal conversation.

Ino turned her head to the ground "I miss this." She said

"Miss what?" I stopped walking and looked towards her

"I miss being friends. When you were put on team 7 with Sasuke we started hanging out less, and you've been with Sakura. It's no fair she gets you and Sasuke on her team."

"I'm not on team 7 anymore"

Ino's eyes started to widen "Then what squad are you on now?" she started looking towards me now

"I'm not on a squad." This time I looked away and I started walking again.

She quickly caught up to say "You're taking the chunin exams alone?"

"No, I don't think I'm going to take them in the first place." I started look away from her. Ino stopped grabbing my arm.

"You can't just give up!" Ino started to sound outraged

"With no team, what chance do I got?" I took my hand away from Ino's

"A better chance than me." Ino looked towards the ground disappointed

"Zen… should I go?" she murmured

"Why ask m-"

"Should I go!" her eyes looked brighter than usual, and by that I could tell she was ready for the chunin exams

"Yes… you should go…"

"Then you go as well. I won't go without you" She grabbed my hand again, but his time she held it soft and gentle like she usually holds a flower. I turned to her.

"I'll go…" I said before I cheered up "you can't let Sakura beat you" we started walking again and it was less tense. We talked about when we were in the academy together and all the times we had

When we made it to Ino's house we had to end our conversation.

"I have to go now" she said her goodbye and then hugged me. This hug was the warmest hug I had ever received from her. It was tighter yet gentle. Once she let go she went into her house.

That hug blew my mind. I always knew I had a bit of a crush on her, but that conversation and that hug blew it out of the water. I was in love. Only problem she likes Sasuke…

I entered my house, undressed and laid down in bed. I was so dazed that I couldn't even remember what was on my ceiling. All I could think about was that hug. I put my arm on my head and said

"How am I going to sleep tonight?"

**And scene what a weird chapter who wants romance stuff yuck! :3 spoiler Zen is going to kill off Sasuke lol. This chapter was fun. Thanks readers. Good night or morning **

**question: what is your favorite Genre of fanfiction**

**Me: I don't know if this is a genre but Self-inserts and if it's not I like adventure**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Iruka… that teacher doesn't trust my skills. He had to test me… and not just once… ten times. I found out after the first two tries that it was Iruka; he thinks he is sly but I caught on to his little tricks. I'm going to have to tell him what's up the next time I see him. Like really, Why me? Doesn't he have to test the other nine?

The five days passed fast with Iruka nonstop two times a day and it was time to put the applications in for the exams. I woke up early and went to the Academy building, I went inside. Inside I found many ninja, Ninja from the sand grass, rain, you name it. I made my way up stairs and there was a big crowd and they were all trying to get into the 201 room. (Weren't the directions to go to 301?) I walked forward and the sign on top of the door read 301. I started to feel the chakra in the air.

"genjistu…" I murmured

I paid no attention and kept walking. Once I made it to the actual third floor and 301 there was a jonin at a desk accepting applications from genin that were in a big line, the line was not as big as the crowd on the second floor, but, there was quite a few genin. I took my place in line and when I did the next squad of genin arrived.

The first was a kid that had long, black hair, reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, He wore a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. This kid had the eyes of a Hyuga, so perhaps a cousin of Hinata's

The second was a girl. This girl has brown hair and steel-grey eyes. Hair in Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead, she wears a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse with yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants and standard blue ninja sandals.

The last was a guy with very very very! Thick eyebrows. black eyes. He had black in a bowl-cut and a green jumpsuit. I couldn't take my eyes off the eyebrows… the eyebrows!

I had no names so I'll call them person number one, two and three.

The line got smaller and smaller and I had no one to talk to besides the genin behind me so I turned around and tried to start a conversation.

"So hay person number one two and three! How's your eyebrows." (Why did I call them those nicknames. Wait, did I say how your eyebrows?)

"You could have asked for our names…" Person number one said

"Yea mines Tenten" Person number two now has a name

"And mine is Rock Lee" Number three is was second

"I'm Zen and who is person number one?" I pointed towards the Hyuga.

"Why does it matter?" person number one started "It's not like we are going to have any interaction ever again after this. After all, I could just tell by your looks that you're a loser."

(You sir just nicknamed yourself person number one life… I call you Pno)

"So Pno you want to put that loser theory to the test?" I took out a kunai and rubbed the blade with the tip of my thumb.

"Once we put in our applications… I'll show you exactly how much of a lose you are… and don't call me Pno"

The girl Tenten started to get excited. "We are finally going to get some real action! We finally get to show our training."

"I would love to join but I have somewhere to be." Rock Lee didn't seem interested with the battle me and Pno

Rock Lee left after we all got in our applications. Tenten, Pno and I went to the training grounds to have our scrim.

Once there we went straight to business.

"So who am I up against first?" I started.

Tenten rose her hand "That would be me. And don't expect to be fighting Neji"

"Whatever. Pno go into the forest and look away! And don't even think of using your Byakugan!" I didn't want him to see what I was able to do.

"Fine, but don't expect it to give you the advantage."

Pno left and left Tenten and I alone

"Ready?" Tenten was raring to go

"yup" we started and Tenten pulled out a scroll. (What can that be for?)

She opened it up and weapons shot out of it heading straight towards me. I mean there were like twelve weapons headed straight for me with no chance of missing. I had to make signs for a substitution but I was too slow. I finished the sign right after the first weapon which was luckily a kunai hit my shoulder drawing blood. The substitution made it through before the other weapons could permanently damage me. I appeared a few feet to the left kunai still in arm. I took this moment to turn on my Sekigan. This time when she used a scroll to throw weapons I saw that each sign on the scroll was a holding place for the weapons and she used her chakra to summon it

The weapons came towards me but this time I was ready the weapons hit. Water was pouring out of the wounds. And pop it was a water clone the real me was charging from behind her with a kunai. I grabbed her with the kunai-less hand and tugged her towards the ground. Once I had her on the ground I put my kunai to her neck.

Tenten had an embarrassed face on "I can't believe I lost to a water clone"

I just smirked "Clones are overpowered." I said

I turned to the jungle "Pno! It's your turn!"

It was silent for a while but it was obvious that that he heard. Somewhere out there… squirrel died.

Pno charged out of the forest in Byakugan. He stuck with his left. I managed to dodge, once I had dodged I grabbed for his caller. Pno was a better opponent then I thought, he grabbed my hand and placed his palm to my stomach. The next moments were horrid. I had chakra rushing into my stomach. I retreated and Pno continued the pursuit. He was hitting with two fingers, but there is only so much abuse a clone could take. The clone popped and I took a chance to go for an elbow to the back of the head. He span and I could see chakra.

"**Rotation!**"

But as he said that my elbow broke through the chakra and landed on his cheek. He was sent 3 feet away from me. The hit was strong but he still got up.

"Darn… still not complete…"

He spit out blood

"lucky shot!" he charged again. to defend I jumped into the air and pulled out a scroll

"Where did you get that?!" Tenten was surprised

"I swiped it off you when I won!" I used my chakra and shot weapons at Pno. The weapons weren't nearly as accurate but at least half made it. Neji blocked the weapons, but he had to use his arm. They drew blood. I landed and charged for Pno I was ready for checkmate.

"That's enough!" a bigger version of Lee came in, this man with super uber brows caught my kunai with his two fingers "There is no point in seriously injuring yourselfs before the chunin exams! Save it till then."

"Super brows! Lee is that you!" I had my mouth open in awe

"No I'm his sensei, Guy is my name. " Guy started rambling on, I didn't listen because I was focused on Pno

Pno looked at me with anger. "I need to master that jutsu before then I see."

"We'll call it a draw for now" I put out my hand for a shake

He just walked past me making sure to bump into me on the way. After a few feet he turned back "I didn't get your name when you told us. It wasn't important to me at the time."

"It's Zen"

"Mine's Neji"

He turned away and walked towards the village with Tenten

"I'm still going to call you Pno!"

Once they had left I realized, that Guy was still rambling. Should I tell him I'm not listening? Nah.

**Ok try not to expect updates on the weekends… I mean they might happen but I have a job on the weekends and I usually come home tired and the first thing that comes to my mind is sleep not update XD. Anyways thanks for reading, sorry for the rushed end. Good night or day**

**Question: Who is your least favorite Naruto Character before shippuden?**

**Me: I hated Neji(Pno) before the Naruto fight. I think it was his attitude? I don't know just something about him ticked me off. After the fight however he was bearable **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

The day after we put in the applications we had to come to room 301 again this time our jonin was waiting for us

"I'm glad you could come Zen. You can now compete in the chunin exams." The jonin waiting for me was Kakashi because he was my last squad leader

"Zen I'm proud of you. I'm glad you were part of my team. Good luck" Kakashi moved out of the way. I stepped up to the door. I grabbed the door and opened it.

Inside I saw the hundreds of genin taking the chunin exams and I knew I was probable the most stupid genin there trying and complete the chunin exams alone. I stepped inside and ever eye was on me. I stood still in a corner and I heard a

"You came!" and out of nowhere Ino gave me a friendly hug. "You should join us so all the rookie 10 could be together. Hurry Sasuke is already here." She tugged me along… I personally wanted to stay and be alone with Ino… but who knows perhaps I can show up Sasuke. (Who am I kidding? Me? Show up Sasuke?)

When we came to the group everyone was already gathered I managed to come in when Shino's team joined

"Well well what do you know? It looks like the whole game is back together again." Kiba exclaimed

Kiba skills average, he has a personality that never clicked with mine. (He's kind of a jerk…)

"Hi Naruto" Hinata said shyly

Hinata… well … what can I say… do I really no nothing about her? I yea! I do remember one thing, she likes Naruto. hmm Hinata Naruto

"Hay Shino!" I said shaking Shino's hand. I looked around and saw Choji eating a bag of chips and next to him, Shikamaru with an annoyed look on his face.

"You guys too huh? Man everyone is hear for this stupid thing." Shikamaru did not like this test at all, he wanted to just go home.

"Here we all are the nine rookies. This is going to be fun. I mean for the ones of us good enough to make the cut. Right Sasuke?" Kiba was excited, his grin was wide and it bugged me.

"Careful you don't get too overconfident in yourself Kiba" Sasuke replied

I joined in "Yea, and I think that I'd be more qualified then you."

Kiba looked a slight bit annoyed "Whatever, just wait. We are going to blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing? Sitting around picking daisies? You don't know what training means!" (Naruto… I don't think you can take Shino… sorry.) Once I looked around I saw that everyone was looking at us. I couldn't stand to be in the center of attention… so I left I walk around and saw that the attention from all the ninja left from me.

I kept on walking I passed through a crowd of ninja. This certain crowd of ninja obviously did not like me because one had the guts to trip me. I caught myself with my palm towards the floor. I used my palm to do a flip, the flip was beautiful… but the landing needed work… when I landed I tripped back bumping into a bandaged ninja. I turned around and immediately apologized

"Watch it kid" the guy said, by his headband I saw a music note.

"Nice flip though." A girl came up to me. The girl had a camouflaged jacket and pants. She had a jacket that was green and had black hair.

"Where is the rest of your squad?" the last member of the squad said. This one was a guy with same clothing except instead of a green jacket it was vanilla and he had black spiked hair.

"I'm soloing heh." I itched the back of my head because of the embarrassment.

"Wow then you must be good." The girl was impressed

"I'm Dosu" the bandaged man spoke to me "and this is Zaku and Kin." He pointed at the boy then the girl

"So what are we going to do about the one that belittled the sound village?" Zaku changed the conversation.

"I say we teach that guy some manners!" Kin continued

"I say that we, update his information. Let him know that, if you insult the sound village, you'd better be ready for the consequences." Dosu finished

"Kid you want to join in?" Kin asked. I looked around trying to make up my mind so and once I came to a conclusion I told them "I'll come"

We waited for the right time. We had already decided that Dosu was going to be the one and not me to do the blow.

When the time was right. We rushed through the genin and made our way over to a silver haired ninja.

Zaku bursted out of the crowd of genin into the air and threw two kunai towards the silver haired ninja. He managed to dodge by jumping back but that's what they wanted Dosu appeared right in front of him holding a sign. He swung and to dodge the ninja backed up. The ninja stood there in triumph he thought it was over, but I saw the chakra, it's in him now. The ninja's glasses broke and he started coughing up blood on the ground. We all came out from the crowd and I was standing behind Dosu.

"Not such a tough guy after all I guess." Dosu mocked "maybe that's why he is on his seventh try.

"Write this on you little card punk." Zaku joined in "The genin from the sound village are going to be chunin when this is done. It's guaranteed."

The room was getting tense I could sense a brawl but then there was a huge puff of smoke and tons of wild jonin appeared and in front the most noticeable one had scars all over his face.

He looked at the genin with tense eyes "It's time to begin. I am ibiki morino and from this moment on your worst enemy. "

**NOOOOOO Zen Don't get lured in by the sound ninja… nah Zen would never be friends with them he is too nice of a guy… too nice that he can make friends with evil ninja. Damn! What fate have I given you! I fell asleep and woke up so fresh that I decided to do a update! Anyways I have been thinking to myself. How am I going to do the chunin exam? And the first thing I thought of was doing it alone. I'm guessing you can do it alone because Sakura did it alone when Sasuke and Naruto were away… and I think that the only three members in a team thing is complete bs because what happens if someone on your squad is already a chunin (example Shikamaru's team) their team wouldn't even be able to compete without a third member when that member already passed. Lastly once I got my OC alone I was all… Who do I fight on the third part of the exam… perhaps a Kabuto that is going easy? Or I can make a OC team (Honestly I don't prefer to make another OC team because they'd only stick around for one part of the exams and it would make things confusing… and they don't appear in the anime.) perhaps I can make Choji forfeit and I fight Dosu? All this is undecided right now and also a few chapters ahead but, I still don't know what I'm going to do if you guys can give some suggestions I would be very grateful. Thanks for reading and good night… or day**

**Question: Do you support NarutoxHinata or NarutoxSakura or NarutoxSomeone else?**

**Me: Personally I think NarutoxHinata is better because her shy personality supports Naruto's hyperactive one. Naruto Is guaranteed to do most of the talking… which is good because he's hyperactive. I have nothing against NarutoxSakura because that is a good matchup as well. Sakura can be the one to keep Naruto calm. It's just that I like NarutoxHinata's personality match up more. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

To start off the chunin exams the proctor Ibiki gave us a number. The number we got determined the seat we sit in, I had thirty-one. Once I sat in my seat I noticed that Sasuke was right behind me. Our first exam was a written test. Naruto hated the fact that it was a written test. Personally I was fine. When we got to our seats I noticed that the many jonin that were around Ibiki are now seated in seats on the sides with clipboards Ibiki explained the rules.

"Everyone eyes here!" Ibiki struck a piece of chalk in his hand. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't ask any questions so you'd better pay attention the first time. Rule 1 the written part of this exam is has a point reduction system. You will all start with ten points; one point will be deducted for each question you get wrong. So if you miss thee your final score will be seven. Rule number two teams will pass or fail on the total scores on all three members." (I don't have a problem with that being a one man heh)

"Wait a sec! you're saying we all get scored as a team!" Sakura was outraged

"Silence! I have my reasons. So shut up!" Ibiki continued "Rule number 3 the sentinels around the room are put their to watch for cheating. Be warned their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times… you'll be dismissed before the test is even scored. Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating doesn't deserve to be here (Did he say if I was caught cheating I'm not supposed to be here? Caught)" one more thing if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test… then the entire team fails" (again this means nothing to me… but I feel a bit sorry for Sakura and Sasuke.)"The final question won't be given out Intel fifteen minutes from the end of the testing period you'll have one hour total… begin.

I flipped over my paper and the first thing I noticed was I couldn't even read it. it was an encoding question that I had no idea where even to begin to salve. I looked down the at the other questions… none of them were going to be easy enough for me to solve and be confident that I got it right. I had to cheat there was no other way. The first thing that I thought to do was Sekigan. I turned my doujitsu on and looked around one person one row to the front and three spaces to three rights pencil was moving fast. I judged by the small movements of his pencil what he was writing so I copied that. This guy was speeding I had to write the questions down but I couldn't make it look suspicious so I had to see it in the corner of my eye so that it didn't look like I was looking off him to cheat. After I was done with question five I noticed Sasuke cheating off me, I couldn't let that stand so I play a trick on him. On question 7 I wrote "Sasuke if you see this that means I know you're cheating and I will kill you in your sleep" writing stopped from Sasuke's direction after I wrote that I turned around even though it would cost me a few points and gave him an evil smile. I managed to finish early and Sasuke seemed done to, but he got his questions on a different person… he wouldn't dare look at my paper… I decided to sit back and relax. I hadn't turned off my sekigan yet and I could see the whole layout of the room I could tell which students were where and what jutsu they were using to cheat. (perhaps I should be one of the jonin ha)

I even saw a jonin that wasn't a living being. I looked down to see Naruto cheating off Hinata. (You shouldn't do that bro) a kunai flew right by Naruto and hit a paper in front of a random genin. He was disqualified. One after another genin were disqualified and this looked bad for team 7. But that was no longer my problem. I started relaxing again I turned off my Sekigan so I didn't lose too much chakra. I was relaxing and bam! A flood of chakra hit me and I knocked out. When I woke up the test was already almost over. We had twenty minutes left. That was strange but it wasn't the first time it has happened to me. (Ino…) Ino just invaded my mind… it's disgusting and embarrassing knowing that a girl claimed my body and decided to make it her's.

"Alright listen up!" it was time for Ibiki to give the last question "here is the tenth and final question. But before I can give it, there are more rules you need to be aware of. These rules are unique, listen carefully and try not to go frightened." I long time passed he paused for the effect "Rule number one, each student may choose whether or not they are given the final question. But if you don't take the final question regardless to the other questions you will get a zero, in other wards you fail and your other teammates fail"

That started talk amongst the crowd of genin.

"But, if you accept the question and fail… you will not only fail… you will be banned from the chunin exams ever again. "

"Hay man that's bull. What kind of bogus rule is that? There is lots of people here who have taken the test before." Kiba didn't have any of this.

Ibiki laughed "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it… you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means skip it. you can always try again next year. Ok now that you know the rules. It's time for the tenth and final question. If you don't want to take it raise your hand."

Everyone was silent perhaps deciding whether not to take it or not. The pressure was getting to me as well. I don't know if I could answer this question. What if it is a question like the others? Who am I going to cheat off? All those fears rushed through my head so violently that I felt like puking. I held my ground I couldn't give in. I decided it I was taking this question… then puking afterwards.

The first person raised their hand and he was right by Naruto in the front row. After that hand it started. Hand after hand was raised… less and less ninja. And then Naruto raised his hand, but it wasn't a raised to admit defeat. No, he slapped his desk with honor

"Don't you underestimate me!" he exclaimed "I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You guys aren't going to scare me off no way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin forever… I'll still be hokage!" Naruto sat down in triumph and I was proud of my little genin.

Ibiki spoke "This decision is one that will change your life. If there is any reason that you'd quit now is your last chance!"

I spoke "What kind of ninja would we be if we left after that speech? I'm staying!"

Ibiki continued "Well, I admire you determination. For those of you remaining there is only one thing left. And that is for me to tell you that… **you've all passed your first exam!**"

Sakura was confused "What do you mean we passed? Where is the tenth question?"

Ibiki laughed "There never was one. Not a written one at least. Your decision to stay was the tenth question. You all move on and I wish you all good luck."

"Yea we did it!" Naruto fist bumped the air. I had to agree with him, it was one big load off the back. But, victory had to be short lived as a huge tarp broke through the window.

Inside it was a woman, she through two kunai blind at the ceiling so that it blocked off Ibiki.

"Heads up everybody! Now is no time to be celebrating." Another jonin was here. This jonin had a jacket… a skirt… and fish net… that's it! "I'm your next proctor Anko Meatarashi. You ready for the second test? Good then let's go follow me!" the energetic jonin stated

Ibiki peeked out from behind the tarp "you're early… again." Anko's face turned beet red, but that died down when she saw the genin.

"How many are there? Ibiki… you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy." (Too… easy… I have the feeling that you're going to kill us) When I'm done with them… more than half will be eliminated.

**Chapter completo… wow I really have nothing to say right now… so good night or day**

**Question: If you could go into an anime and never come back… would you and which one would it be?**

**Me: Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood… I would love to do alchemy only reason XD **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Zen**

**Zen: Yea and for some reason I'm more scared of you then death…**

**Me: What did I do to you? Your my child!**

**Zen: Read… this chapter… Who would do that to their child!?**

**Me: Oh and I also own the most of Zen's jutsu!**

**Zen: Hay! I'm not done with talking to you about this chapter! **

* * *

Anko brought us to a forest… now I would describe it but the name matches, the forest of death. It was the location of our second exam and judging by the name… Anko didn't expect a majority of us to come back out. The exam didn't start just yet. Three kids from the academy had some interviews with people and we got a break. I took my spot near the sound ninja.

"So… why don't you have a squad kid?" Kin said as she brushed hair with her palm.

"I have a name…" I mumbled "it's Zen and I use to have a squad, we just split."

"Are you still attached to your squad?" Zaku entered the conversation. He was holding a pebble in his had just tossing it and catching it.

(Am I still attached? I never got close to Naruto and Sakura… and I hate Sasuke.) "No I'm not"

Zaku gripped the pebble and crushed it with chakra "Good… because if we ran into them, we wouldn't want any dead weight."

"Why would you have dead weight if you ran into my old team?" I was confused

Dosu grabbed my shoulder with his hand "Because you are going to meet us in that forest and then we are going to help each other out. There is strength in numbers."

We continued talking until Naruto started a commotion. I walked over to see Anko behind Naruto and another ninja behind Anko holding a kunai with his tongue.

Anko smiled "I only suggest you stand this close behind me… if you wish for a premature end." (You just became my favorite jonin Anko!) she grabbed the kunai of the ninja's tongue.

The ninja's voice was so snake like I couldn't make out what it was saying from where I was. I could only feel the voice scratching inside my head. The ninja walked away

I then saw Naruto in wonder "I wonder if I can do that with my tongue." He said as he stuck out his tongue.

Anko began "Before we start I have to give this to you all. It's just the standard consent forum. Before this test you must all read over and sign this forum." She handed them to Naruto to pass out once the forum got to me, I honestly didn't read I just signed.

Anko continued "The first thing to know is that this test will tax all of your survival skills." (I'm not sure I want to be in this exam anymore.) "In this locked area you will undergo the survival test." Anko then pulled out scrolls "The test is a Anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls"

"Both of them?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, you will be fighting for both a heaven and an earth scroll." She stopped for a moment for effect and so that everyone could let it dig in

"I'll be handing one over to each team and that is what you'll all be vying for." Anko continued

"So how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked

"Each squad must obtain both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll, and then take them both to the tower in the center of the forest. One last thing the test has a time limit of five days." Anko answered. She also gave a time limit that gave us a hint as to how long we were going to be in there.

Choji was not happy at the thought of being in the forest for so long "What are we supposed to do for food!?" the look in Choji's eyes were of pure terror.

"Just look around. The forest has plenty to eat. " Anko told the crowd our food situation.

"Yea, but that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man-eating beasts and poisoness plants in there" the silver haired ninja Kabuto said

Anko continued "This test measures endurance behind enemy lines . this was designed to be a grueling test and I'm sure that some of you won't be up to the challenge. Here are the rules. First you need to finish with all three team members and second absolutely none of you can peek or look and the contents inside the scroll till you reach the tower."

"What if it flies open and you just happen to read it?" Naruto questioned

Anko had an evil smile "let's just say you don't want to know. There will be times when you will be asked to carry secret documents. The scrolls are in place to test your integrity. Each team exchange your consent forums over there to get your scroll. After that each team pick a gate and you will be let inside." Anko pointed at a stand where two jonin sat ready to take the forums. Anko ended, I filled out my sheet and turned it in. now it's time to begin.

**Later **

I was standing at the gate, heaven scroll in hand when in signal to start sounded. The gate opened and I charged. The first thing I noticed was that the branches for the trees were lower to the ground than normal. I jumped onto one and started traveling by branch. My first goal was to find someone I know. if I could make an alliance. I had no chance alone, I had to get help, and it was my only chance. I jumped and jumped, until I stopped. I heard a sound. It was a strange high pitch sound from everywhere. It was scratching tearing my ears. I wanted to rip off my ears to end the pain.

I had to get out of the area I jumped another branch. Once I landed blue song birds came out of leafs on the trees flocking around me teasing me laughing at me. I started swatting at the birds with a kunai, I screamed to get them to go, it didn't work. I was starting to get desperate. I clawed at my ears drawing blood. I wanted to stop the pain by getting rid of my ears. I managed to jump, I didn't make the tree and fell to the ground. It wasn't too great of a fall, I managed, it didn't hurt as much as the screeching in my ears. The birds followed me and kept on laughing.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

They laughed and laughed, it wouldn't stop. A giant blue songbird bird burst through the forest. It landed at my feet. That was the one. It's mouth was open and the screeching was coming from it's direction.

"Stop it!" I screamed towards it "What do you want with me!? Just eat me already!"

The bird wouldn't stop. It had no intension. The sound was not only mentally breaking but physically breaking. I spit blood out, I gagged, and I choked on it. I rolled to my knees in pain. The laughing from the birds got louder. It was time that I accepted my slow and painful death, I had no hope. I stopped fighting and rolled over on my back. I closed my eyes. Heh I died on a test not even a mission. Some hair to the clan I am. Well… I had a good run. My head is clear now… and I felt chakra… it was in the air. It was, strange like it was on another tune. Is there a way to distort chakra? I opened my eyes using the sekigan. The chakra was coming from the bigger bird, while at the same time being distorted by the smaller's laughs, thus the distorted chakra flows into my ears and makes them go insane. My ears can't handle the new chakra and the chakra just gets deeper and deeper into my system, destroying me from the inside.

I found out what I had to do. I distorted my own chakra to match that of the chakra coming in. the sounds that once was destroying me sounded like a beautiful melody. I stood up to face the big bird. It roared, it didn't think that I would find out its trick. I walked up to it and it snapped.

"Hay… your actually scared. Don't worry… you don't have to be." I put out my hand

The bird took caution, but it slowly leaned It's head into my palm

"See? I won't bite." I rubbed it's head. The bird seemed to enjoy it because it the tune because joyous. I must have done something wrong because it snapped at my finger

"ah what was that for!" it didn't seem to pay attention because it was too busy coughing up a scroll almost as big as me.

"You giving me that?" when I opened it had song birds around the edges. Inside there was only one name signed in blood.

"Is this?" the bird cut me short as it pointed to an empty space with its beak.

"Ok, ok" I signed the contract. The bird looked satisfied. All the other birds around us stopped laughing and all flew back into the trees.

"Looks like your friends just left you… you should go to." The bird just looked at me like it was waiting for something "What do you want? A name? How about… **Feather."**

* * *

**Well I had a quick vacation and I'm back and raring to go… So song birds… WO! Good Day or Night peoples.**

**Zen: I found you!**

**Me: Not the face!**

**Question: What would be a great summoning animal? **

**Me: I would like to be able to summon turtles or some type of song bird**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Narutos just Zen and the Kara clan… and I'm working on trying to own Ino but that's another story.**

* * *

Ok how did I get in this situation? I thought to myself as a jumped a branch

"We're nearing our target." Dosu said in front of the group.

I managed to find the sound ninja. I don't know how but I managed to find some allies in a forest of enemies, but I did.

"We'll meet up with him in a few moments" Dosu continued.

They've been talking about their target for some time now

"Who is our target?" I wondered.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Kin stated throwing a card with his profile my way.

"Sasuke huh?" I wondered… they didn't plan on killing him right? Just beating him… I'm sure of it.

It took a while, but tree after tree we finally manage to find the team.

Sakura was watching outside of a cave, I imagined she was letting the others sleep so they could find the scroll at night when everyone is asleep.

She was dozing off when squirrel appeared out of the bushes. I saw on the squirrel's back that there was an explosive tag attached. The squirrel was stopped and ran back. Sakura had thrown a kunai at it.

"I thought for sure that would work. You think she saw the paper bomb that we put on it." Zaku told the team

"No I don't think that wasn't it." Dosu responded "we need to go closer"

We headed closer and I realized I was with the wrong crowd they were out for blood.

When we were close I noticed that Sakura was half asleep. It was time to begin the fight for the scrolls Dosu spoke

"Some look out. You're half asleep. Now wake up Sasuke so we can fight him."

"Who are you really? What are the marks on Sasuke's neck? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows." Wait a sec Sasuke has marks on his neck?

The other sound ninja seemed shocked

"Now you want to fight him when he can't defend himself?" Sakura continued

The sound ninja were still in shock

"What in the world is he thinking?" Dosu spoke to himself (I wonder who Orochimaru is… perhaps their jonin?)

Zaku was pissed and wanted action "First I'm going to kill this girl… then I'm going to kill Sasuke."

"Wait Zaku." Dosu calmed the angry sound ninja "It's obvious, this dirt has recently been dug up and this type of grass doesn't grow in a place like this. You know if you are going to lay a trap, there is no point if you don't hide it well"

We jumped, we charged towards Sakura and then Sakura set off an air trap. A log attached to vines swung through trees and was headed right for us

Dosu was too strong for this trap he stuck out his arm and blasted the tree away with his chakra.

"Clearly you have no talent as a ninja." Dosu was cruel but right. I had hope that Sakura would manage to step up and stop our attack. We were going to get her when a green ninja came from the forest

"**Leaf hurricane" **he kicked all four of us away from Sakura and stood triumphant. He looked like a mini Guy. It was Lee

We were in a standstill I noticed both Naruto and Sasuke behind Sakura out cold.

"Looks like I have no choice… Zaku I'll leave Sasuke to you. I'll take care of these two." Dosu said

I looked towards Sakura and she looked back disappointed. (sorry…)

"I'll be look out." I said as I went to the trees. Once in the trees I looked towards toe perimeter for any teams nearby. This was a wide area so I was going to need help (I've wanted to try this)

I bit my finger and made handsigns

"**summoning jutsu!"** I placed my palm on the branch. There was a cloud of smoke that disappeared to reveal four green song birds

"Ok guys I want you to scout the area for squads. Once you find one I want you to report back."

The birds flew off into the forest and instantly one came back.

"That was fast, where are they?" the bird flew and I followed. It wasn't that far but it was on the opposite side of the opening into the fight. I decided to go around on not to interfere. On the other side there was perhaps one of the few teams I knew I could take on my own, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They didn't seem to notice me yet, I could tell Ino was struggling. I looked towards the fight and saw that Lee had been taken out

"What do we do Ino?" Shikamaru started

Ino hesitated "Why ask me? I d-don't know."

"Well if we don't do something soon, she's toast. Are you cool with that?" Shikamaru was starting to get angry, it was obvious that he wanted to go in, but he needed help

Ino was shocked at what he said "You and her were friends once right?" Shikamaru continued

Ino was silent. She wanted to help her friend but, something was holding her back

"Well?" Shikamaru was getting impatient at the situation.

"Why do you keep asking me that? What do you expect me to do? Go out there and get myself killed?" she spoke with a bit of rage, but I could tell that most of it was out of frustration. She knew that she was not strong enough to handle them.

"I agree with her if we go we are just going to get killed as well. And it's not fair that they also have Zen." Choji made his point while crunching on a bag of chips.

"Yeah why is he with them. Does he want to attack us?" Shikamaru had no faith in me and honestly he shouldn't. During this whole chunin exam I was looking out for me and me alone

"He's not on their side." Ino was the only one with faith in me. I didn't deserve it. "He can't be…" her voice went quite

The fight started up again in the middle as Sakura threw a lot shuriken which was blocked easily by Zaku's air wave. Zaku reveal two holes in his hands that can shoot air. The shuriken flew right back to Sakura. She put her arms in front of her to lessen the damage, but the shuriken just went right pass her without leaving a scratch. This allowed Kin to sneak up unnoticed. She grabbed onto Sakura's long hair and tightened her grip. Sakura was not going to get out of this one easily.

"My my what soft and shiny hair. You know that if you spent more time practicing and less time shampooing, you might have not been in this fix." Kin was pulling her hair back and forth. They were planning on killing Sasuke first to torture Sakura.

Sakura started to cry in frustration. She couldn't beat these ninja and they were rubbing it in. I wanted to help, but I couldn't move I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle these ninja alone.

Zaku started walking towards the cave where Sasuke and Naruto were out cold. The situation started to look helpless. Sakura didn't give up, she pulled out a kunai and readied for attack.

"That's pointless that won't work on me" Kin gloated

Sakura smiled "It's not meant for you." Sakura then did the one thing I never thought she would do. She cut… her hair.

She was free and back in the fight.

"Kin finish her!" Zaku yelled noticing the situation.

Kin pulled out senbon as Sakura started making signs. Zaku noticed that it was substitution and readied himself.

Kin stabbed the substitution and Zaku started looking for the real one. The real one appeared from the woods holding kunai. She ran towards Zaku and threw the kunai. Kin moved out of the way as Zaku blasted the kunai back at her. She managed to make the same signs before the kunai hit. She was now in the air making the signs. Zaku pulled out kunai and threw it at her, then he looked for where she would pop up again. I did to until I saw the kunai drew blood. (Sakura!)

She landed on him, put her kunai in his arm, and bit his other arm.

"What are you crazy or something? Get off of me!" Zaku was pounding on her, but she wouldn't let go.

"Someone get this crazy girl off of me!" Zaku got desperate. "Get her off!" He then drew blood. That was the last straw… I couldn't take it anymore. He knocked her off.

"Say so long kid" Zaku readied his air cannons. Before he could fire I burst out of the woods with Sekigan raging in my eyes. I ran at him and delivered a punch to his face. The blow was so great that I heard cracking. He flew a great distance before he landed in pain holding his face which had blood all over, dripping threw his fingers and flowing of his arms.

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji went to aid Sakura.

I stood there looking at Zaku with fury in my eyes

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!" the tone of my voice was one hundred percent rage

"**I've got you all downloaded"**

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I promise on my soul that I will post on a regular schedule now. So… I'm not going to call this a night because I'm going to work on another chapter! As an apology gift to all the readers… or I'm going to die trying.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my OC and his made up jutsus and I'm working on owning Ino**

**Zen: Give it up they most likely already trashed your papers**

**Me: I WILL HAVE HER!**

**Zen: No. she's mine**

**Me: No. she's Masashi Kishimoto's **

* * *

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, don't get in the way this one is mine handle the other two" I was serious I wanted him near dead. Team 10 did as I said and a fight between the three of them versus the rest of the sound started

"Zen what are you doing!" Zaku said holding his nose. "You're supposed to be on our side"

"I had a change of plans. Now shut up and fight."

Zaku held out his hands. "You'll regret this!" he shot his cannon at me it blew my body into a tree, but as it hit my body popped leaving a wet stain on the branch of the tree. What he had hit was a water clone. He checked around for the real me

"So you're going to do this as well!" Zaku was getting angry "The same trick won't work on me-" he was cut short. I appeared above him landed and took his scarf in my hands

"Shut up!" I yelled as I pulled on his scarf bringing his face to my elbow. The blood got all over my knee and it would most likely stain my pants.

"Look at that! You just ruined my pants!" I yelled out of control "You're going to pay for that as well." I took two kunai from my pouch. He swung at me which I knew he would. I ducked under it like it was nothing and then I planted both kunai into his shoulders he screamed out in pain

"AH!" Zaku yelled "Get out away from me!" he jumped back and blindly started shooting off air cannons

It was random but still nowhere near close to hitting me.

Dosu turned to me "We give!" he laid down his earth scroll "Here take it and let us go."

I got close enough to grab Zaku's arms

"When did it come to you that I wanted the scroll?" I said snapping Zaku's first wrist. I didn't understand why I lied… I was just so angry it was like another force was controlling me. Zaku was on the floor crying in pain. "I want this one." I pointed to the crying Zaku "Dead on the floor. But not before I torture this pile of flesh" it was then when I felt something grab me from behind

"Stop!" the voice said. I turned my head to see Ino crying into my back. "You're not acting right Zen. Please stop. The Zen I know wouldn't do this" the Zen she knows? I felt an aching pain behind my head. I grabbed my face in hopes that it would stop. I fell to my knees and was in pain for a good minute until it finally calmed down. The pain left and it took the anger with it

I got up and remembered the situation that we were in. I looked towards Dosu. I tossed him Zaku and said "Here take him and leave the scroll" the sound ninja took the scroll and left.

Once they left the exhaustion hit me. The anger tired me.

"Thank you" Ino was still holding on to my back. It was a good moment everyone was ok but Sakura had enough and almost fainted. Ino ran to her and caught her. It was nice that we got one threat out of the way, but I still felt the pleasance of an evil chakra and it was coming from the direction of Sasuke and Naruto's cave.

As if timed Sasuke came out half way covered with black marks

He looked towards Sakura

"Who hurt Sakura?" he hissed, evil chakra poured out of the words he was saying. He looked towards me "It was you wasn't it?" Sakura ran in front of him and stuck out both of her arms to protect me "No it was the squad of sound ninja" Sasuke ignored her and walked pass.

He got into a fighting stance (Are we are really going to do this…) I was lucky that I had my Sekigan still on. He was building up fire chakra. Sasuke ran at me with blinding speed and swatted me to the side. The swat was so powerful that I was sent through the air a few feet and even when I hit the ground I rolled. The pain in my arm when he swatted me left it paralyzed for a moment. It gave him the time to make signs

"**Fire style Phoenix flower jutsu!" **he spit out a group of fire balls with shuriken in them at me. There was no way that I would be able to do a substitution in time. I turned so there was less of me to hit, took out a kunai out of my pouch and swatted three out of the air leaving one left to come into my arm. It burned but I had to act fast I couldn't give Sasuke time I pulled out the shuriken so my clothes wouldn't set on fire and created three water clones.

I was fast, but Sasuke was faster. He slaughtered the clones and grabbed me by my caller. He had me at checkmate.

But, I don't know how it happened, but this time it was Sakura's turn to hug the evil corrupted boy. This awoke Sasuke to his senses. He then dropped me and looked at his hand. He was shaking, I didn't know what just happened to him. He was like me in a way. But, Sasuke was corrupted from an outside force. I was corrupted by something inside.

**Later **

"Sakura something is wrong with your hair!" Naruto had finally woke up (What the heck Naruto)

I punched Naruto "Why are you so loud!" I scolded him.

"Don't worry about me. I just wanted to change… my look." (Are we really going to keep Naruto out of the loop?) "I like it better long, but when I'm out in the wilderness like this and moving around all the time. It just gets in the way.

Tenten came out of nowhere and offered to take care of Lee

Once she took him off of Ino's hands came up to me

"Are you ok?" She was honestly worried about me. it was a side of her I didn't get to see often.

I grabbed my arm and started stretching it "Well it depends. If I'm not will you hug me again?"

"Idiot!" she punched me in the gut

"OW give me a break! I just fought off sound ninja and Sasuke!" I raised my voice

"That doesn't give you the right to be a flirt!" Ino's voice matched mine

"I swear you both sound like an old married couple." Shikamaru joined in

"We aren't a couple!" she yelled "We don't feel that way towards each other. Right Zen?" she looked towards me

I said nothing I didn't want to lie, but I also didn't want it to go out that I liked her this way. I was wrestling on whether or not I should tell her. What I didn't realize was that the silence made it pretty obvious

She gasped. She didn't say another word she walked to Sakura and offered to fix her hair

"I just blew that" I told the rest of team 9

"Yeah you did." Shikamaru stated. "So, is it true?"

"Yes, but I should have said no." I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"I think this was the smarter choice" Shikamaru backed my action.

After everyone was done we all left in different directions. I took the scroll making mine a set of two. I headed towards the tower. Tree after tree I got closer and closer. It took me awhile until I got to the entrance of the tower. There I open up the two scroll and the door to the tower opened. Once inside there was a hall way leading into a main room. The room had side doors and each door had a hallway that lead to what I think is a room for people to wait.

I had two days to wait. **So let the wait begin.**

* * *

**The second part of the chunin exams has ended for the young boy Kara. He had a confession that was pretty interesting. I don't want to spoil things. But, I'm not going to rush it. That's all I'm going to say about this matter. And about the matter with the prelims. I think I have an idea about what I'm going to do. I'll reveal it next chapter! MWAHAHAHA the cliff hanger!**

**Question: What brought you to fanfiction**

**Me: I was bored one day and I wanted to read. And I fell in love with self-inserts. Then a few months later I saw that they didn't have an OCxIno self-insert that had more than 100k+ words. So I made it my goal to fix that problem! And rid this world of a OCxInoless fanfic! I always loved writing anyways so _^ ^_ even though I might be bad I'm putting myself out there and willing to improve. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only my OC , his body, his soul, his mind.**

**Zen: Dude… that's creepy**

* * *

I was in the forest and it was completely dark outside, you could barely see a few feet.

"**You're not strong enough."** There was a voice in the darkness. **"You think this is entertainment?"**

The voice sounded disappointed **"You better hurry and get stronger… before I interfere."** A figure walked out. He looked like a teenager, an older one. He had curly black hair and red eyes. His clothes did not look like they were from this world. **"You can't take back your time. You're getting too comfortable…" **and with that the teenager walked back into the forest **"You can wake up now." **

I woke up in a cold sweat. My arms were shivering. That voice… I had a feeling that I knew it from somewhere I don't know where, but it was a gut feeling.

Breakfast was fast they didn't have much, eggs, toast, and ham. Afterwards we were free to do anything we wanted. I say we because I wasn't the only one there. With me there was Shino's team and the sand ninja.

I just wanted to be in no danger for a day, but that dream has me on edge. Was that Death? If so why in form of a teenager? All I knew was that he was disappointed in my strength. I needed to train I had to find some people to fight. The easiest person to find and train with was Shino he was eager to train with me before the third part of the exams. We met at where it would be held in the main room of the tower.

Shino and I were ready to fight. We stood face to face with Kiba to do the count down.

"You ready guys?" he put his hand in front of us "3, 2, 1, Fight!" he raised his hands and I jumped back. I didn't want Shino to plant any suspicious bugs on me at the beginning of the fight. I turned on my Sekigan to find out his intensions. Shino didn't have his usual amount of bugs inside of him. That told me that he had plant bugs in this room before our fight. I had to watch my step. The bugs he hidden had well hidden chakra signatures. But I was able to see the general area's he placed them. There were hundreds of bugs about five feet behind me. That's where it seemed to be the most concentrated. There were three other spots besides that. They formed the shape of a demand around the room. Shino was the first to aggress. He had his bugs come straight for me. Half way they split into three surrounding me everywhere besides behind me. It was obvious that he wanted to lure me into that spot so I could get swarmed by a horde of hidden bugs. Instead I ran towards the horde of bugs that was right in front of me. While running I made two clones, I decided not to make them water to conserve chakra. I mixed myself in the clones and ran in. Shino had the bugs hit the one the furthest away from him, but no it wasn't me. I had gotten past the hordes of bugs. I pulled out a kunai and jabbed it straight into the bug clone of Shino. I was able to tell because he had over a hundred chakra signatures. I had to defend again after Shino went on the offensive again. He was trying to get some insects onto me but I was able to use my Sekigan to find where he was throwing the bugs and avoided them. Once Shino finally made a mistake I found my time to make signs.

"**Fire style Phoenix Flower jutsu!" **

With that technique I fired six fire rapped shuriken at Shino. I managed to hide the shuriken so well that he didn't see them. the jutsu was too fast to dodge so he put a thin lair of bugs to preserve bugs. He should have made it a thinker layer so that it would have caught the shuriken, but no… the shuriken burst through the bugs flameless.

"Shuriken!" Shino was surprised

He put his arms in to defend. He was no longer concentrated on me. I wouldn't let that chance pass by. I ran around and as the kunai cut him up a little I finally made it behind him. Once Shino brought his arms down to find me I was gone. He hadn't realized that I was behind him yet. I had obviously won. I grabbed the back of his caller and brought him down to the ground. Before he could send his bugs at me I put my knee on his chest and put a kunai up to his neck.

Shino and I were both breathing heavily from the match, but then Shino put his head down in defeat.

"I concede" he mumbled

I smiled "That makes it now 2-0"

Shino got up "Please don't count… you'll get annoyed once I get better and it's its 2-20"

Kiba seemed hyped from our battle and he was my next opponent. Kiba was a new opponent I had never faced him before, so I had to keep a look out for anything suspicions. Before we had our fight we had a break so I could get my breath. It was fifteen minutes. During the break I had a look at the new arrivals. It was the one team that I didn't want to see at that time. The sound team. When they walked in Dosu and Kin had disappointed eyes when they saw me. Zaku on the other hand looked like he was happy to so me. His eyes were red with rage. The only thing stopping him was the cast on his arm and Kin grabbing his shoulder. They headed straight for their rooms. On my way back I saw the jonin for the sound ninja. He was walking getting ready for another team to arrive. I still had my Sekigan on from the battle so I could see that he had a chakra veil on. It made it clear to me that he was in a transformation jutsu. He looked at me and then came up to me and kneeled down

"My my look at your eyes." He said interested in my Sekigan "You mind telling me what they are?" ok this strange sound jonin just asked me about my Sekigan. I know I shouldn't have told him. But, his chakra was intoxicating, it made me feel… strange. I wanted to lie, but couldn't.

"It's my Kekkai Genkai, A doujitsu that I'm the only one that can use it." He got the truth from me.

"I see…" he seemed more interested. "I have to go for now, but." He paused. I felt a strong chakra from this one. It felt stronger than even the hokage's "You and I will have to see each other again in the future." The sound ninja left without another word. His chakra was still lingering there for a while even though he was gone. It was that strong.

**Later**

Kiba and I were standing face to face as Shino counted down. "2, 1 Go!"

The first thing Kiba did was charged chakra into just the palms of his hands and feet.

He charged. He was fast, but not as fast as Sasuke. His movements were obvious. They were like a wild mutt's. He wanted the first blow, so I couldn't let him have it. I jammed my left fist right into his nose. He didn't like that at all. It had my power behind it, but also it had his power because he was speeding towards me. The blow staggered him. I took this chance to trip him with my leg. He managed to catch himself on all fours, he backed off and Akamaru popped out of his jacket. The dog was shaking. It must have just been through something traumatizing. I could tell that he wasn't ready to fight. Kiba noticing this as well conceded. He was at a great disadvantage without Akamaru.

**Later **

There was only one more team that arrived that day… and forget what I said about not wanting to see the sound ninja… this time it was Ino. After my embarrassment back in the forest the tension in the Air was so thick. She avoided every bit of eye contact. I had to break this tension between us, it was almost literally killing me.

"Ino do you want to spar?" I asked her. It was dumb but it was a shot

"Why would I want to do that?" Ino was being stubborn. She would have shot down anything I would have suggested. She didn't want to talk anymore she left I was in the room alone. It was night so that would be the reason why they were all out of the main room and in their own. I was tired as well…

But I didn't want to go to sleep. I've been sparing all day… but I haven't gotten any stronger. I need opponents stronger than genin.

* * *

**And scene. I have big things planned… and I know what I'm going to do about the prelims. That's all I have to say. Good day or night.**


	22. 22 The First Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only Zen and Death… and the Kara clan… and his jutsus the made ups ones… and his summons **

**Zen: Shut up so they can read**

There was one day left and I still wanted to train. Hinata confronted me shyly and asked to spar. Hinata and I met in the main room readying for battle. We had no one to start us off this time. So I was the one to call it.

"Start" I yelled

Hinata charged at me chakra in her palm. The chakra was shaped like a drill. I blocked I saw her chakra dig straight into my arm. The chakra twisted and tore inside of my body. To avoid any serious damage, ill have to avoid her palms.

She swung once more. This time I swatted her hand away by hitting her arm. I had to repeat this for a long while until she stopped on her offence. I took her backing off as a chance for me to go on the offence. I jumped at her and swung down for a kick. She managed to catch my leg with her chakra clocked palm. Sending pain into my leg. It was clear that I couldn't use taijutsu on her and I couldn't trick her while she had the Byakugan. I backed off and fired of some shuriken. They failed. she ran threw them with no problem. This was one of the hardest battles I've fought. Her Byakugan made this a tough time to get any far ranged attacks off on her, it stopped my sneak attacks, and she was too dangerous up close with her taijutsu the gentle fist. I taught for a while, but then it clicked only her Byakugan is a kekkai genkai. I could use the gentle fist all I want. I can see how she forms her chakra and what she does with is once it makes contact. I had to try this out. I formed chakra into my palm in the shape of a small drill and as she stuck my right arm, I struck her left shoulder. Once in contact I just had to stream my chakra into her system. The hit had the effect I was looking for. Even though I didn't put a lot of force in the shot. It hurt a lot more than if I had.

Hinata cringed at the blow. I had hit a more serious point then she had

"Gentle fist… how" she muttered as she fell to her knees. I definitely hit her more serious then I should have. I had put too much chakra into one point in her body. This is a sparring match, we aren't supposed to kill each other.

I ran to her "sorry!" I had to apologize. I had underestimated the power of the gentle fist.

"I'm ok. Thanks from sparring with me sir Kara." she mustered while breathing heavily.

Hinata always seem so composed. She didn't make many friends, being Hyuga clan and all… and shy. I guess I can try to make her a friend… who knows? Perhaps I can learn more ways to use the gentle fist.

"Please… call me Zen." I said gently. Also I had to confirm a suspicion I had "You like Naruto right." I was completely out front with this. We were in a room alone… so why not.

Her face went a bright red as she started muttering random things in a quite tone.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." (But if you don't I'll already know the answer)

"Is it obvious?" she said turning her eyes toward the door.

I didn't want to lie so I said it straight out "Yes, but Naruto doesn't know. He is kind of slow."

Hinata looked towards the ground

She didn't like it when I called him slow. I shouldn't bash on the guy she likes.

"Hinata."

She looked up towards me

"You need to talk to him." I'm about to be cupid "You won't get anywhere with him if you don't. Especially if you want him to kiss you"

She wanted to hit me for teasing her, but then she just looked down embarrassed.

"Hit me." I told her sticking out my right arm

"I shouldn't" she was to shy and polite to take me up on my offer

"Come on." I stuck out my arm out even more "It's the first step. Don't be afraid of hitting a friend that is teasing you."

Her face turned to shock. "Friend?" she questioned

"Yea I'm your friend now… now hit me."

**Later **

I invited Hinata out to lunch for a friendly gesture. And finally the last two teams had arrived

And it was time to begin. The hokage had arrived and told us that we needed to compete in prelims

It was a one on one battle that was randomly selected. The hokage was now asking for any who wanted to throw in the towel. No one looked like they were willing to throw in the towel. Sakura wanted to for a sec but that was stopped by Sasuke. Apparently from what I heard she wanted him to stop because of a mark. Sasuke wasn't going to quit. It was time for us to find out who was going to fight first. Our instructor was a coughing jonin. The machine that was to pick our match ups appeared. And it shuffled our names. It was like a lottery machine with two slots. Kankuro and Choji were the names that appeared.

They were called to the center. The people watching had to walk up to a higher area. I turned on my Sekigan to learn anything that managed to pop up. The jonin explained the rules. The first one that wasn't able to fight anymore is the loser and the winner was the one to move on. He started the fight and Choji lead of with human boulder. Kankuro dodged from left to right, each time examining something new about the boulder that was Choji. Kankuro ran to a wall being chased by Choji once at the end of the wall he placed an explosive tag and made a mad dash to the right. Choji couldn't turn in time and crashed into the explosive tag. The tag exploded making Choji revert back to Normal. Kankuro made this his moment to use his weapon. Kankuro got a puppet out and attached it to Choji, which continued to squeeze him until he passed out.

The next names to come out of the machine were Dosu and Misumi Tsurugi, which was one of Kabuto's team members.

The match started and Misumi wrapped his arms around Dosu like a Snake. Dosu was not the person to lose to this. Dosu used his gadget to send sound waves through Misumi's arms and finished the match fast.

The third match names were Sasuke and Yoroi Akado.

The match started and Yoroi Akado made the first move, he concentrated chakra into had right hand and tapped Sasuke with it. With my eyes I saw Sasuke's chakra drain, it was from the technique that Yoroi was using. Yoroi jumped onto Sasuke grabbing hold of his head. Sasuke's Chakra was now rapidly decreasing. Sasuke was losing power, his arms dropped to the floor since he lacked the strength to hold them. Yoroi was stealing Sasuke's chakra. The more Sasuke lost the more Yoroi had. Sasuke managed the strength to kick away Yoroi. Sasuke struggled to get up. Yoroi wasn't through, he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke was on the run dodging and sidestepping.

"Sasuke what was that?! You call yourself an Uchiha!? Get it together and get yourself in gear!" Naruto was yelling which got Sasuke's attention. Then Sasuke got it. I could tell by his eyes that he knew what to do. Yoroi charged again. Sasuke was back to dodging. Yoroi slowed down and Realized Sasuke ducked and charged his last strike. It was Sasuke's turn. Sasuke kicked Yoroi into the air and followed him with dancing leaf shadow. In the air Sasuke was right behind Yoroi. He placed two fingers into Yoroi's back. Sasuke turned the two fingers into his whole hand and he pushed Yoroi to the side making him turn right into a kick. Yoroi blocked. Sasuke turned a full three sixty to backhand Yoroi in the face. He followed the backhand up with a punch to the gut and finally a kick to the gut which pressed Yoroi on to the floor, cracking the concrete

"**Lions barrage!"**

The technique was so powerful that it sent Sasuke skidding across the floor. Sasuke had won, and Kakashi took him to tend with his injuries and his chakra loss.

The fourth match was about to start the machine started shuffling the names.

It came up Naruto and Zaku

The match started and Naruto summoned around 12 clones. They all rushed the injured Zaku and won fast, even though it turns out that his arm healed. Naruto ended up defeting him with what he called the Naruto Uzamaki Barrage.

The fourth match fighters were Tenten and Temari, which was such a one sided battle Temari was controlling the whole match with wind chakra and Tenten was trying to get through with shuriken. it ended with Tenten taking a dive into a fan.

The fifth match was decided, Hinata vs Pno. The fight was brutal. I saw how Pno did not let Hinata touch him at all with her gentle fist and her in return hitting hard was only two fingers. His technique with the gentle fist was more accurate, and he focused more chakra into a smaller area making his hits count. In the end Pno was left victor with a seriously injured Hinata. Was going to go down and yell at him for hurting my friend, but Naruto had that covered.

Next was Shikamaru vs Kin. Shikamaru won by forcing Kin's head into a branch.

It was the seventh match and finally in was my turn.

It was me vs Kabuto

We stood in the center all eyes on us.

"Go!" the jonin shouted

I ran at Kabuto

"So you're Zen." Kabuto said as putting a hand out to stop my charge

I stood there just wanted to finish this match quick I charged again throwing my left hand in a fist

He dodged. "I was told by my jonin to study you and get some info" (he was studying me?) "So far not impressive" he put his hand out and pushed me to the ground

"Oh yea?" I jumped and axe kick down towards Kabuto's head.

He caught it and threw me to the ground again.

"You're going to have to do better than that." He walked up to me and started kicking me. His kicks hit hard, they were in powered. By chakra this ninja was good, too good to be genin level.

"Come on!" he did a final kick. After the kick he was done. He turned around disappointed and said "You're nothing special."

This was making me mad and happy at the same time. Happy because I finally get a battle with someone above genin to test me strength. Mad because he was destroying me. I couldn't let this chance pass me by. I got up bruised up from the kicks Kabuto delivered. So it made it hard to get up. "You're not done? Pshh whatever." He charged at me again.

"Gentle Fist" I whispered I focused chakra into the tips of my middle and pointer fingers. Kabuto swung. I dodged to the left and grappled his extended hand with my right hand. I took his arm and jammed my two fingers into his arm. This put him in a daze. He knew what I had done. If I was right I had hit a chakra point cutting it off

"How did you do that?" Kabuto was in wonder "no… it was just a lucky shot." He charged again. he was getting slower. I predicted his moves. He did a kick and I ducked it. My next move caused a commotion in the crowd. I used my chakra to extend my arm left arm and wrapped it around Kabuto's leg

"That's Misumi's!" Kabuto was shocked

I then concentrated chakra into my right hand and placed it onto Kabuto's chest, Pushing him to the ground.

"That's Yoroi's!" Kabuto was now losing strength "Get off of me!" he yelled kicking me to the side.

He stood up. His eyes now had anger filling them. He brushed off his shoulder. "If all you can do is copy a few measly jutsu, then you are not worth my time."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I was the one to charge this time. He met me and threw a fist towards my face. The fist connected, but what he hit wasn't solid. It went right through. The face was now distorted and then it collapsed and froze onto Kabuto's arm. The whole thing froze keeping Kabuto from moving. It was a water clone with ice bombs inside.

I came up charging from the side. "This is why I use water clones!" I yelled

I planted my hand on the ground and kicked upwards twice. Once to loosen and the second to break Kabuto off the Ice. I then jumped up with the dancing leaf shadow

"I guess it's my turn to make one of these" I used the charka wire that Kankuro uses to control his puppet to restrain Kabuto from using his arms or legs. It was now time to cause pain. I spun doing a three sixty and backhanded him in the face with my right hand so hard that his body went vertical, head pointed towards the ground. I then used my hand to claw at his stomach all the way up to his neck drawing blood. I grabbed hold of his neck and slammed him head first into the ground.

"**Kara Style Blank Combat Barrage!"**

Kabuto was down, but then popped into a puff of smoke. He appeared behind me with his hands up

"I give up!" he held his hand up in a gesture to surrender. "There is no way that I can win."

With my eye I saw his arm scratch his head nervously. He was lying. The only reason he wanted to fight me in the first place was to get some info… and now he got it. I still had enough chakra to go on for a few more days… but Kabuto was going easy. Not once did he use a jutsu… besides shadow clones.

"The winner is Zen Kara…" the jonin announced.

I went up to the station as the announced the next fighters.

Ino and Sakura, this was fated.

The match was really emotional and mostly taijutsu. Then, Ino cut… off… her… hair… and she looked great. Her hair looked messy but, it looked better than when it was long.

She then did a mind transfer… and missed. Sakura was then starting to calm victory when Ino surprised us all. It was a fake mind transfer. She used the time when they thought that she was gone to place chakra strings. Trapping Sakura… and then the mind transfer.

Once inside she raised her hand and said

"I Sakura Haruno." Naruto was outraged he didn't want Sakura to lose… but it was too late

"Surrender" Ino had won the match

Ino left Sakura's body and marched herself proudly up to the stands

"Good job" I told her as she passed by me. She didn't say anything back but I know she had heard me.

The last match was with Lee and Gaara. Gaara was protecting himself with an imposable to get through sand. That was clearly a not even a jutsu. The sand was moving on its own accord. Rock Lee removed some weights and he was moving at a blurring speed. He still couldn't get in. he resorted to using a forbidden jutsu. This in turn lost him the match and his ninja carrier.

All of the winners where called down to the fighting arena and the jonin started.

"I commend all of you for making it to the third round of the jonin exams. There is one person missing but still congrats."

The hokage walked forward

"I will now explain the exams." The hokage then explained why we do exams and why we are tested the way we were.

"The third exam will be a final battle that is one month from now. We give you a month so you can hone your skills and learn new ones to surprise your opponents with. He had us all draw lots

Naruto got 1

Neji got 2

Sasuke got 3

Gaara got 4

Shino got 5

Kankuro got 6

Shikamaru got 7

Temari got 8

Ino got 10

And Dosu got 11

That left me with one number that was left and it was 9

I was going to be fighting Ino

**Ok I just sped through the prelims. I did not want to take a lot of time on the prelims and another thing was I'm planning to have a side story in that month that we get before the chunin exams and I didn't want to have to narrate fights that we can just look up on the actual Naruto anime. I changed up the matchups a bit me name had to change a bit of the shuffle, but the results were the same. Orochimaru is getting interested in Zen… I wonder what hell his is going to have to go through…**

**Zen: So… you're throwing me to the Snake… do you have any love for your OC?**

**Me: If you wanted a writer that cared about you… you should have popped into someone else's head.**

**I also found it hard to write story in-between battles (or during) I plan on making a better effort during the third part of the exams. The battle(talk) intense between Ino and Zen. **


	23. 23 Sekigan's secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

We have a month for break and the hokage has me spending most of that time doing D ranked missions…

It's been a week since the end of the prelims and I've done 17 missions… all d rank

In the recent mission it took about 3 minutes. It was one of the shortest of the missions

If that wasn't enough I finished one mission and was rushed into another. Another D ranked mission a kid lost a ball. This was the mission... it is one of those missions were a kid lost a ball out of thin air somewhere in all of Kahona and the kid has no idea where he was last with it. I spent 5 hours looking for the darn thing. What can be worse than looking for a ball. Only seeing everyone practicing for the chunin exams and what was I doing? Looking for a ball… this thing was gone. Even with the Sekigan, that forget Sekigan… I had a scout of twenty of me with Sekigan, That thing was gone! All hope was lost it was night and I've never knew more about the village then I did now. I was left to search the village at night… so I thought, why not sneak in some training? I did not want to go into chunin exams without training and I have my clones looking anyways.

I started to do physical workouts. I did Pushups, squats, and ran with weights on. I had to get faster, if Lee couldn't do anything to Gaara at a blurring speed, I would have to match his, or even pass it. I was running around the training grounds when a few senbon were headed straight for some of my lethal points. It was too late to block the senbon. I shifted my body to save my life. The senbon hit and they had bells on them emitting chakra. I've seen these bells before though. They were Kin's and I was paralyzed.

Kin and Zaku came out of the forest. It was an ambush, Zaku had the kids ball in his hand tossing it up and down so I could take notice of it

"You're looking for this?" Zaku said in a teasing tone.

He popped the ball. "Sorry I couldn't control myself" He laughed

"Looks like you're going to have to take a rain check on the chunin exams Zen." Kin was holding her senbon. The bells started to take more effect I was seeing multiple of the sound ninja. Kin continued "I'm afraid that you're going to be in the hospital or possibly dead"

She threw more senbon into me. This is how she fought. She killed her opponents slowly and painfully. She threw another batch and Zaku blasted me with sound waves. I was starting to look like a porcupine after 30 minutes of this harass. It was then when they decided

"I'm tired of this now… let's kill him" Zaku said pointing both of his air funnels at me

"Fine but try to get the whole body" Kin replied

Zaku was ready to fire but right before he did. There was a cold chakra signature in the air. One that I felt in the chunin exams

A snake like voice sounded behind us "Ok that's enough of that."

I remembered the chakra I turned to see a pale man that was no longer in a transformation. Kin and Zaku were surprised "Orochimaru."

Zaku smiled "Just in time Lord Orochimaru. I'm going to kill this leaf jonin in front of you to prove my worth."

"That's not needed." Orochimaru hissed. Zaku was confused until he saw hundreds of snakes drowning him

"What is this!" Zaku yelled trying to get out of the snakes

"Zaku!" Kin was shocked

Zaku was bagging for help but Kin was too scared to do anything and also to scared to use her chakra on the bells

I was no longer paralyzed. I ran to Zaku and used a mini ice dragon to freeze the snakes. I took a kunai and freed him

"Run!" I told him. He was too shocked to move "Run!" I raised my voice higher

"Why are you helping me after tried to kill you!?" Zaku was confused. I didn't know myself why I was helping him… it's must be because I'm not like Death… I take killing seriously and wanted to stop any death I could. "Go you can pay me back later!"

They started running both of them. Kin turned around "Thanks" she whispered to me as she turned back and disappeared into the forest.

"Well was that noble" hissed Orochimaru "You've impressed me… Zen"

"Orochimaru was it? What do you want?" I knew I couldn't take this man. He had chakra more powerful than the hokage. If he wanted to kill me I would have been dead right now

"You have Impressive abilities… Zen. I want to give you a gift. **Curse Mark.**" Orochimaru's head slithered off his body and extended. His head turned into a white face with not many distinct fetchers. It extended until Orochimaru took a bite into the back of my neck. He let go and his head turned back to normal. I was bleeding from my neck and had two fang marks in my neck.

Orochimaru was surprised "What's this? No Curse Mark? Interesting." He thought for a second "I'll use a different method of getting you to join me."

Orochimaru was trying to have me? "I'd never join you." I spat at him.

He laughed "I'll find a way to have your Sekigan, but now I have to do it the messy way." He readied himself to take me by force.

He charged and then abruptly stopped. "Ninja are here… I guess that we are going to have to meet again." Orochimaru turned and disappeared into the woods. After Orochimaru left a batch of ninja arrived. It was a group of black ops looking for Orochimaru. I was lucky they passed by or I would be gone.

They noticed my condition and took me to the hospital. They laid me in a hospital bed and asked me to rest up for the night and that I was safe.

In bed I had some visitors that came through the window. (Safe? Pshh.)

I noticed who it was. It was Zaku and Kin. They were red with embarrassment.

"Thanks for saving us. We owe you and I'm sorry" Zaku was choking on his words. I could tell he never had to say thanks or say sorry while meaning it,

"You ok?" Kin questioned.

"Besides all the senbon holes?" I smirked. They laughed "You guys can pay me back by being me friend." I wanted to reach out to them.

"Do we really have to?" Zaku questioned with a smile

"You guys did put holes in me and blast me around for thirty minutes." I pointed at the bandages that I had on. "And I did save your lives"

"Fine, but just because you saved us" Zaku laughed

"I was going to be his friend anyways." Kin smirked.

**Later **

After the sound ninja left it was peaceful. Well peaceful until my neck was in serious pain. the pain was searing. It felt like my neck had rusty knifes slowly cutting lair by lair of skin off of me. I turned on my Sekigan and analyzed a mirror that was by my bed. A black mark appeared on my neck. Like the one Sasuke had.

The pain was getting deeper by the second. Then, there was a voice in my head… the one I heard from my dreams

"**No." **it said calmly. The mark immediately disappeared.

"**You are my entertainment… and MINE ALONE!" **the voice yelled throughout my head

"**Pshh this mark is nothing compared to the curse you're under."** The voice finished and it was completely silent for a moment

The pain in my neck was gone. I got up to look at the mirror closer. The mark was gone and even the fangs were gone. My arms felt ok as well. I took off my bandages to find out the holes were gone.

It felt great… but the voice wasn't gone now

"**There is a failsafe I put into your soul… just in case you got… comfortable. Let me show you."**

As soon as the voice was heard my eye's burned it was only for a sec, but it was so intense that that I couldn't help but scream. When it was all over, I looked at the mirror. The Sekigan was now… in both eyes. It had only done this once before, when I was a new born. It made me angry. It wasn't ordinary anger. I felt this before… with Zaku but not this strong. It made me…

**Want to murder.**

**And scene. OMG Orochimaru got blocked by Death. And this is why Sekigan was only in one eye. Because double Sekigan was Death's gift and failsafe for Zen. When Zen was told that he was going to the Naruto verse he was promised that he would receive the Sekigan and that's it. He also mentioned that it had many different versions like the sharingan. Sekigan has advantages and disadvantages.**

**Sekigan version one: The Analyzing eye **

**This version's appearance is a single blue eye with a small black pupil chaotically moving around.**

**This allows the user to analyze situations chakra and jutsus and come up with a solution find out details or copy what he has analyzed.**

**Sekigan version two: The murderous eye AKA Death's failsafe**

**This version's appearance is like the first except both eyes are affected**

**This temporarily alters the user's personality, making the user more cruel and evil. More suited to give death entertainment. Once activated it has the same ability as version one. It only is a temporary activation. Zen does not have the choice to activate this. It is triggered by being content with his power… or if Death just decides to activate it for entertainment. **

**Well that's all folks. Good day or good night.**

**Question: Kill Kiss Merry. All female Naruto characters**

**Me: I would kill Kurenai, I would kiss Anko, and I would Merry Sakura…**

**HAHAHA Merry Sakura (Knee slapper) I would Merry Ino.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Wake up!" I was slapped across the face. I opened my eyes to see nothing but haze. It took a while for my eyes to adjust. The first thing I saw was a silver haired ninja, Kabuto and I was chained in the air, restrained.

"Well look who decided to join us." Kabuto was obviously pissed. "You're going to bay for this brat!" he pointed towards scratch marks and cuts that led from the right side of his face to his neck. (Did I do that!? When?)

Kabuto focused chakra into the palm of his hand and tapped my stomach. He used his chakra to mess up my insides. I began to puke without any control. "You like that!"

"No" my puke started to have blood in it

"To bad!" he placed his palm on my stomach again. It got even worse. "Let's see how long you can keep you organs inside your body."

A few times later and I was sure I wasn't puking anymore. All that was coming at was blood. Sooner or later I was going to die from blood loss. He stopped

"You know? I was just enjoying my night!" he kneed my stomach which sent an agonizing pain through my body. "Then some leaf ninja burst through the window causing me trouble!" he punched me in the face. "Sure he got a few good blows on me." he kicked me in the crotch "But that just made me angrier!" he began beating me. "You're lucky Orochimaru ordered me not to kill you! Instead he made me place a jutsu on you!" he ripped off my shirt and there was a purple mark in shape of a skull. "This is a jutsu that will kill you if you don't obey an order." He pressed his finger on the skull and it started to burn. "Here is the Order. When Sasuke leaves the village, you have to do everything in your power to help him get to Orochimaru! And this order comes with another" he focused chakra into his palm and touched my chest again. another skull appeared. "This Order is to tell no one about Orochimaru, his plans, me, and to never talk about your orders to anyone!" once he placed the last skull he let me loose from my chains. I fell to my knees beaten (what the heck is this?) he finished with a kick to my face which knocked me to the ground. Unable to move he came up to me and grabbed my hair lifting my head. "Have a nice day." He dropped me and left the room, leaving me laying in my own puke and blood.

**Sorry guys this is going to be the shortest chapter ever, but it was not really a chapter it was an add letting you all know I'm still alive and kicking. I've been really busy and that's why that I haven't been updating. I was planning on making this chapter longer, but I can't at the moment due to lack of time. I promise to have more updates in the future. Good day or good night. **


End file.
